Behind the scenes
by Meikoow
Summary: "Kuroko, je veux que tu te mettes en couple... avec un acteur de la Génération des Miracles." Tetsuya, l'un des six acteurs les plus populaires du Japon se voit forcé d'accepter un deal avec le Directeur le plus sadique de son agence. (GDMxKuroko) OOC!KUROKO
1. Scène 01

_HEEY ! ~_

 _Comme je l'ai expliqué pour ceux qui me connaissent, je publie mes autres projets un peu simultanément car j'ai peur de ne pas avoir le temps pour la prochaine année scolaire à venir... Ces derniers se verront donc avancer plus lentement que les autres (normalement) donc je m'excuse d'avance pour les longues parutions !_

* * *

 **BEHIND THE SCENE**

 _ **Résumé** : "Kuroko, je veux que tu te mettes en couple... avec un acteur de la Génération des Miracles." Tetsuya, l'un des six acteurs les plus populaires du Japon se voit forcé d'accepter un deal avec le Directeur le plus sadique de son agence. **OOC!Kuroko**_

 _ **Rating** : M_

 _ **Pairing** : AKAKURO- GDMxKuroko et plein d'autres_

* * *

 _« We live in a Kingdom of Bullshit! »_

 _Mr. Robot_

* * *

 _ **Scène 01**_

 _o_

Avez-vous déjà eu cette impression de porter un masque invisible parfois dans votre vie ?

Du genre, vous montrer dans une certaine apparence alors que la vraie se cache dans l'ombre de vos semblants d'émotions, ou comme dire des choses que vous niez ardemment tout au fond de vous ? Certains pensent que c'est une forme d'hypocrisie, d'autres affirmeront que ces actes sont une sorte d'instinct naturel qui nous permet de nous socialiser malgré nos différences, ou d'autres encore se contenteront de hausser les épaules et de vous cracher à la figure pour donner un exemple de leur ressenti.

Pour ma part, j'avais tendance à faire parti des trois catégories. Je faisais parti d'une communauté d'hypocrites, je me socialisais malgré moi et j'en avais strictement rien à foutre. Bizarre, vous dites ? Pourquoi il était si étrange d'avoir des caractéristiques aussi contradictoires ? C'était comme aimer regarder le sport et détester le pratiquer tout en se fichant de savoir où est la logique. C'était carrément pareil.

Mais cessons toute cette philosophie inutile. Je n'étais pas d'humeur à faire mon intellectuel, surtout en parlant avec moi-même. J'avais juste besoin de penser à autre chose pour ne pas laisser place à l'horrible envie de meurtre qui cogitait en moi au moment même où je bataillais avec mes émotions.

Ça faisait cinq minutes que je me retenais de tuer quelqu'un. Cinq minutes, et la seule chose que je pouvais faire était de hocher la tête comme un con et de rester le plus impassible possible.

J'étais en chasuble face à un panier de basket, un ballon dans les mains pendant qu'un grand gaillard collé à moi me dictait les consignes pour marquer. Sauf qu'à l'heure où je parlais, ça avait l'air de tout, sauf d'une simple scène d'entraide entre amis. Pas en étant ainsi serré contre l'autre avec sa voix suave qui pénétrait frénétiquement mon oreille tandis qu'il murmurait ses indications.

\- Shi… Shinji-kun…

Je me tournai lentement vers lui, et c'est là que mon expression autrefois aussi stoïque qu'une plante était venue se changer en un regard noir plein d'intentions meurtrières :

\- Vire tes mains tout de suite, ou je te jure que je t'arracherai les doigts et te les ferai bouffer un par un jusqu'à ce que tu t'étouffes.

Shinji, de son vrai nom Aomine, s'arrêta aussitôt en retirant ses paumes de mes hanches d'un air innocent. J'ai dû me faire violence pour ne pas lui balancer mon poing dans la figure. Je me suis uniquement retenu pour les énormes soucis que ça m'aurait causé. Dans le cas contraire, il y a longtemps qu'il n'aurait plus été capable d'articuler le moindre mot.

\- COUPEZ ! Arrêtez tout !

Mon intervention ayant tout chamboulé, l'homme qui tenait le script à côté de la caméra se releva de sa chaise en venant dans ma direction.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe, Kuroko ?

\- Ce qu'il se passe ? Il se passe que cet enfoiré est en train de me peloter depuis tout à l'heure et que je suis obligé de supporter ça pendant dix minutes à cause d'une foutue scène de merde !

Ses yeux accusateurs se posèrent sur le dénommé Aomine qui arborait toujours son air idiot. Et quand Kagetora lui lança un regard insistant, il se défendit aussitôt :

\- J'ai rien fait, je le jure !

\- Aomine…

Le petit sourire au coin de ses lèvres ne passa pas inaperçu pour ma part. Ce crétin de basané trouvait la situation amusante en plus de passer pour un pervers complètement désinvolte ! Kagetora vint lui frapper l'arrière du crâne à l'aide du script d'une bonne centaine de pages. C'était tellement épais qu'Aomine avait vacillé quelques secondes. Y avait de quoi assommer un bison avec ce truc, sérieux.

\- AÏE ! Ok, ça va ! Je lui ai juste frôlé la hanche, c'est pas si dramatique !

\- Pas si dramatique ? fulminai-je, combien de fois je t'ai surpris en train de me tripoter pendant le tournage aujourd'hui ?!

\- Deux fois ?

\- SEPT ! SEPT FOIS, MERDE !

\- Calme-toi Kuroko…

\- Non, j'me calmerai pas ! J'en ai ma claque de devoir supporter ses sales manies d'homo sans-gêne !

\- Je suis bi ! s'indigna le grand tanné.

\- Tais-toi !

Je sortis du gymnase sans prêter attention aux assistants qui essayaient de m'arrêter et me dirigeai à grands pas à l'intérieur du bâtiment scolaire que la production avait emprunté pour filmer les scènes du tournage. Nous étions en pleine période de vacance, alors aucun élève n'était présent sur les lieux, et ce pour mon plus grand bonheur.

Ne pas les entendre piailler à longueur de journée était peut-être le seul point positif d'aujourd'hui. Je vous jure, les groupies d'ici étaient les pires. Elles s'acharnaient à vouloir nous parler en faisant de leur mieux pour attirer notre attention toutes les trois minutes. J'avais déjà du mal à garder intact mon espace vital avec certains, je n'allais certainement pas inviter ces stupides fan-girls à le pourrir davantage.

Après avoir marché à pas lourds pendant une bonne minute, j'arrivai devant le distributeur de boisson près du hall. J'insérai 100 yens dans la fente et en deux cliques, une brique de lait vanillé tomba dans le bac. Il n'y avait que ce truc qui pouvait me calmer quand mes nerfs explosaient. Ça ne remplaçait pas les délicieux milk-shakes de mon resto préféré mais l'effet était similaire.

C'était probablement le centième lait à la vanille que je prenais depuis le début de la série qu'on tournait. En passant mes journées contrarié, les gens ne s'étonnaient plus que ces boissons soient en rupture de stock lors de mes passages.

En même temps lorsque des crétins passaient leur temps à m'emmerder fallait pas s'étonner que leur soit-disant "mignon petit acteur" finisse par péter un câble !

\- Kurokocchi ! Je te cherchais partout !

Oh génial. Encore un autre abruti venu me saouler. Je lui lançai un regard noir.

\- M'appelle pas comme ça.

\- J'ai entendu dire qu'Aomine avait encore fait des siennes. Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?

\- Rien, grognai-je lorsqu'il ignora mes précédentes protestations. Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? Tu ne devrais pas être avec Midorima et l'autre géant ?

Kise était également un acteur de la série populaire qu'on était en train de produire, ainsi que d'autres gars avec qui je devais faire équipe pendant un certain moment. Son caractère était exactement le même que le rôle qu'il devait jouer, et c'était bien là son principal défaut pour ma part. Avoir un pot-de-colle bavard et enjoué vingt-quatre heures sur vingt-quatre était plus fatiguant que de courir un marathon !

\- On vient de finir notre scène. On voulait aller voir la tienne mais on nous a dit que tu étais parti en plein dans ta prestation à cause d'Aominecchi.

\- Ouais. Cette enflure mériterait que je le défigure sur-le-champ mais heureusement pour lui, son job lui sauve la mise.

\- Haha ! Kurokocchi est vraiment effrayant~

\- Je t'ai déjà dit d'arrêter avec ce surnom débile.

Je tournai les talons et commençai à marcher sans destination précise. J'espérais seulement que ce crétin cesse de me suivre et trouve une autre occupation que de me coller.

\- Oh, allez ! Ça fait longtemps qu'on se connaît maintenant, je peux bien approfondir nos liens comme on le fait dans la série.

En effet, ça faisait un petit moment depuis notre première rencontre lui et moi. Deux ans si je me souviens bien. Ou peut-être trois ? Mais c'était déjà bien assez long pour l'avoir supporté un bon moment.

Je l'ignorai tout en continuant mon chemin. Bien sûr, ça n'avait pas suffi à le faire abandonner et Kise se précipita aussitôt sur mes pas. Sa main agrippa mon avant-bras, manquant de faire renverser ma boisson vanillée sur le sol.

\- Hé !?

Mon corps fut entraîné contre la série de casiers devant lequel on était en train de passer. Kise plaqua ma main contre le support de métal derrière moi et rompit la distance initialement déjà bien assez courte. Un sourire amusé parcourut ses lèvres, et je vis ses yeux briller pendant qu'il se penchait vers moi.

\- Nous pouvons même faire plus qu'approfondir nos liens… qu'en dis-tu ?~

\- Qu'est-ce que tu...

Il était tellement proche que je pouvais sentir son souffle légèrement parfumé me chatouiller les narines.

\- Je ne peux décidément pas laisser Aominecchi prendre les devants dans mon dos. Il faut que je me rattrape, pas vrai Kurokocchi ?

\- T'es pas sérieux ?!

\- Ça ne prendra qu'une petite minute, promis, susurra-t-il en effleurant mes lèvres des siennes.

Bon sang. Je venais de me débarrasser d'un pervers pour en croiser un deuxième. Merci, mais j'avais vraiment pas besoin de ça, surtout lorsque mon humeur ne s'était toujours pas apaisée. J'étais fort partagé entre lui lancer une attaque éclair entre les jambes qui le paralyserait une bonne dizaine de minutes, ou bien lui asséner un solide coup de tête dans la face au risque de le dispenser de tournage pour la semaine à venir.

Une sensation déplaisante commença à se faire sentir contre mon ventre. Je baissais les yeux avec stupéfaction. L'instinct masculin de Kise venait de se réveiller. En sursaut, en plus de ça. Nom de Dieu. Plus besoin d'y réfléchir à deux fois : cet imbécile allait goûter à la fureur de mon genou. Ici et maintenant.

\- Kise, enfoiré !

La voix contrariée d'Aomine nous fit sursauter. Ô gloire à ce deuxième idiot, Kise n'eut pas le temps d'entreprendre ce qu'il allait commencer. Montrant une minuscule once de clémence, mon genou vint lui taper un peu plus haut que prévu afin de le repousser.

\- Comment oses-tu profiter de mon absence pour faire des choses pareilles à Tetsu ! s'écria le basané qui s'avançait à grand pas.

Je vis Kise prendre un air offusqué pendant qu'il se tenait l'abdomen.

\- Tu peux parler toi ! Rappelle-moi ce qu'il s'est passé tout à l'heure juste avant que Kurokocchi pète les plombs ?

\- Je l'ai pas fait en douce, c'est différent !

\- C'est encore pire !

Les deux se fusillèrent du regard, se lançant dans une bataille visuelle interminable. J'ai failli apercevoir des éclairs de rage sortir de leurs yeux pour s'affronter. J'y crois pas. Ils étaient en train de se disputer pour savoir lequel d'entre eux avait la meilleur excuse pour se permettre de me peloter ?! Non mais je rêve !

J'allais pour intervenir lorsqu'un soupir s'éleva à quelques pas de nous. Trois autres silhouettes apparurent, dont l'une qui faisait deux mètres de haut, une autre qui remontait ses lunettes d'un geste raffiné, et enfin la dernière qui venait de pousser un soupir...

\- Aomine, Kise. Je peux savoir ce que vous faites ?

Des yeux rouges et dorés étaient dirigés vers nous tandis que le propriétaire de ces prunelles affichait une expression parfaitement stoïque. Mon sauveur venait d'apparaître. Enfin, pas vraiment mon sauveur au sens propre du terme. Akashi Seijuuro était le sixième acteur principal du scénario, et également le seul qui, aussi bien dans la série que dans la réalité, parvenait un tant soit peu à maîtriser les autres dégénérés.

Il était certainement le plus mature, et ce trait fondamental le désignait un peu comme le chef de notre petit groupe, bien que ça ne me réjouisse pas tant que ça.

\- Rien du tout, grommela Aomine. Juste Kise qui nous tape sa crise de nerf parce qu'il a pas pu tripoter Tetsu comme il voulait.

\- Hé, rejette pas toute la faute sur moi ! C'est toi qui a commencé je te rappelle !

Akashi leva un sourcil. Eh merde. Plus les secondes défilaient, et plus ces deux idiots attiraient les ennuis. Ils continuaient de se chamailler pour rien tandis que le rouquin s'avançait lentement vers nous, la lentille de son œil gauche scintillant le temps d'une seconde. Mon instinct me criait de reculer et c'est ce que je fis, connaissant parfaitement le déroulement qui allait suivre.

Comme d'habitude, Akashi était venu se mettre entre les deux, les avait chopé par le col et, dans un regard tout à coup meurtrier, les avait tirés en même temps de sorte que leur crâne se rencontre dans une collision sans merci. En un coup, c'était réglé. Vif, simple, efficace. Les deux garçons se tortillèrent, la main sur le front et grimaçant.

\- Vous avez du culot, gronda Akashi. Je vous ai déjà dit de vous tenir correctement pendant les tournages, et c'est tout ce que vous trouvez de mieux à faire ?

Son ton se voulait neutre, mais son expression démontrait tout autre chose. Kise bredouilla une excuse entre deux couinements, mais Aomine garda son air menaçant.

\- Akashi, enfoiré !

Il jurait mais ne fit rien contre lui. Il était au moins assez intelligent pour ne pas chercher à provoquer quelqu'un de son envergure. N'importe quel individu saint d'esprit aurait l'instinct de baisser la tête face à Akashi. D'ailleurs ce dernier se désintéressa bien vite de la bête à poils bleus et tourna la tête dans ma direction. Je sentis mon ventre se tordre le temps d'une milliseconde.

\- Je suis désolé pour ces deux cas désespérés. J'espère qu'ils n'ont pas été trop loin ?

La politesse avec laquelle il s'exprimait régulièrement avait toujours le don de me mettre mal à l'aise. Akashi était du genre à rester calme dans toutes les situations possibles, à tel point qu'il était le seul que j'avais le plus de mal à cerner. Mes lèvres se crispèrent et je détournai le regard ailleurs en marmonnant.

\- C'est bon, ça va. J'aurai pu m'en charger tout seul.

Il haussa un sourcil.

\- Et finir tout débraillé comme la semaine dernière ? lança Akashi d'un ton sarcastique. Excuse-moi, mais je doute que tu aurais abouti à quelque chose...

\- La ferme ! Je t'ai rien demandé.

\- Ne crie pas Kuroko, tu vas attirer les staffs pour rien, fit Midorima qui parlait pour la première fois depuis sa venue.

\- Kuro-chin est toujours en colère…

\- La faute à qui ?!

J'allais encore répliquer lorsque Kagetora apparut pour nous prévenir qu'on allait reprendre les scènes. Ravalant mon irritation, je me mis en direction du gymnase, entouré des cinq autres acteurs tous aussi flashy les uns que les autres.

J'ai rencontré ces gars l'année dernière, lorsqu'on m'a proposé pour la première fois de tourner dans une série sportive. Ce n'était qu'un projet au début, puis tout s'est très vite mis en place avant même que le tournage soit officiel. Dès notre première rencontre, les choses se sont enchaînées. Aomine commençait déjà à se jeter sur Kise, Midorima les houspillait depuis sa position en énumérant les trente-six mille raisons de ne pas succomber aux mauvaises ondes de notre karma, puis Murasakibara les regardait en silence en éparpillant des miettes de cookies qu'il mâchait lentement.

Il n'y avait que moi et Akashi qui étaient restés en retrait, avec moi qui les fixais en me demandant avec inquiétude si j'allais vraiment faire parti de cette bande d'idiots, et lui qui semblait analyser la situation dans un calme imperturbable, comme un scientifique observerait deux espèces animales communiquer pour la première fois. La réalité n'en était pas loin, croyez-moi.

Faire parti du show-biz n'a jamais été ma vocation initiale. Pour être honnête, je n'en avais aucune pour commencer. Mais après plusieurs événements plus ou moins contraignants, dont la persistance de ma mère qui avait réussi à me faire céder au bout de quelques mois, me voilà devenu la possession de la plus célèbre industrie de show-business du Japon, _Teik_ _ō's_ _Entertainment_ _Agency_. Ou 'TEA' pour les intimes.

C'est ici que la Génération des Miracles s'est formée il y a un an. Nous avions tous par hasard débuté presque en même temps, personne d'entre nous ne se connaissait et du jour au lendemain, les six célèbres nouveaux modèles que nous étions avons été désignés pour jouer les rôles principaux dans une série réalisée par le fameux Aida Kagetora, reconnu pour avoir tourné les films les plus prisés du pays. Je peux vous dire que la nouvelle a vite fait le tour du territoire japonais. En à peine trois jours, la série tout juste évoquée était devenue le sujet principal de tous les potins de l'actualité people.

C'était à partir de là que les gens nous ont inexplicablement désignés comme la _Génération des Miracles_. Totalement absurde, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Allez, on reprend. Et cette fois Aomine, contrôle tes mains baladeuses !

...  
...

Le van se gara devant l'entrée de l'agence. Moi et les autre nous dirigeâmes dans le hall resplendissant au milieu duquel était disposé le bureau de l'accueil. Les demoiselles qui y travaillaient nous firent signe joyeusement tandis que nous continuâmes notre chemin jusqu'à l'ascenseur.

La porte s'ouvrit sur un couloir aussi impeccable que le rez-de-chaussée. Le sol en dalles noires renvoyait les rayons de lumières sur les murs pâles et lisses, décorés ici et là de tableaux et de photographies d'anciens modèles inconnus. On arriva enfin à notre étage respectif dans lequel se situait nos loges personnelles.

Nous six pénétrèrent dans le salon commun où on avait pour habitude de se réunir lorsqu'il s'agissait de travail en groupe ou d'information à nous faire passer. La plupart d'entre nous y passait le plus gros de leur temps quand on avait rien à faire. Cette salle disposait d'une télé, de larges fauteuils confortables et d'autres appareils utiles comme un mini-bar, une cafetière et une petite bibliothèque.

Sur l'un des deux canapés faisant face à une table basse, une silhouette féminine était en train de gribouiller sur un carnet de note, totalement concentrée dans son activité. Mon corps se tendit dès que je reconnus la longue chevelure rose qui retombait dans son dos en cascade de filament parfaitement soyeux. Ses yeux clairs se détachèrent de son carnet pour venir se poser sur nous lorsque la voix d'Aomine combla le silence de la pièce :

\- Yo Satsu. T'es déjà là ?

Je reculai aussitôt, manquant de renverser Akashi juste derrière moi. Malgré mes réflexes qui ne manquaient jamais de me surprendre, la jeune fille autrefois assise était parvenue à se jeter sur moi sans crier gare, me faisant presque plaquer au sol.

\- Tetsu-kuuuun ! Je t'attendais !

\- Woaaah, il a vraiment failli voler cette fois… constata le blond d'un air compatissant.

\- Hé ! Tu pourrais répondre au lieu de m'ignorer en sautant sur n'importe qui !

\- Ce n'est pas n'importe qui, gronda la rose. C'est mon cher Tetsuya et je suis juste venue l'accueillir chaleureusement. Hein, Tetsu-kun ?

Je poussai un soupir fatigué en essayant de me dégager de son emprise.

\- Momoi, la journée a été assez dure comme ça. Essaye d'éviter de me tuer chaque fois que je reviens à l'agence s'il te plaît.

Son expression se changea en une moue enfantine tandis qu'elle resserra encore plus sa prise que tout à l'heure. Sa poitrine imposante manqua de m'étouffer et je dus faire de mon mieux pour ne pas l'envoyer bouler comme j'avais toujours envie de faire dans ces moments-là. Je doute que j'en aurais la force nécessaire de toute manière.

Heureusement pour moi, Akashi se porta volontaire pour m'épargner l'asphyxie par la poigne incroyable de Satsuki.

\- Ça suffit, dit-il en agrippant doucement son bras. Tu vas finir par le broyer.

Elle finit par céder contre son gré.

\- Si vous me cherchez je suis dans ma loge, lança Midorima avant de traverser le minuscule corridor qui menait aux autres pièces après le salon.

Kise se mit à bâiller et salua Kuroko et les autres en rejoignant le grand à lunettes. Ne restait plus que Murasakibara qui marmonna une excuse à propos d'un rendez-vous chez un ami et qui partit rapidement à son tour.

\- Comment ça s'est passé aujourd'hui ? demanda Aomine.

\- Comme d'habitude. La séance photos sur la tour de Tokyo était géniale ! J'aurais adoré que vous soyez là. Si vous n'étiez pas aussi débordés je vous aurais demandé de m'accompagner, bouda Momoi en croisant les bras.

Je m'étais dirigé vers le mini-bar en les écoutant bavasser. Un soda à la main, je l'ouvris d'un coup d'index et m'enfilai quelques gorgées. Akashi s'était installé debout contre le fauteuil près des deux autres et je le voyais m'observer en silence d'un regard insistant. Je fis de mon mieux pour l'ignorer et me posa devant la fenêtre pour observer les voitures défiler devant l'agence. Je pouvais encore sentir ses yeux dans mon dos.

\- Au fait Satsu, j'ai les CD que tu m'as filé l'autre jour. Suis-moi, je vais te les rendre.

Cette dernière m'embrassa sur la joue avant de rejoindre Daiki.

\- À plus tard Tetsu-kun !

Aomine nous salua également moi et Akashi et s'en alla rejoindre sa pièce aux côtés de Satsuki. Le silence retomba comme du plombs autour de nous. Les voitures continuaient à défiler tandis que je faisais de mon mieux pour ne pas croiser les prunelles du mannequin N°1 du moment qui me fixait depuis un bon bout de temps.

\- Quelle veinarde, lâcha-t-il après deux longues minutes de calme total.

\- Qui donc ? me forçai-je à demander.

\- Momoi. Il me semble qu'elle soit la seule à pouvoir te toucher sans subir de représailles de ta part.

\- Momoi est une fille.

\- Donc elle peut faire ce qu'elle veut parce que c'est une fille ?

Cette discussion qui me semblait familière n'allait décidément aboutir à rien, comme à chaque fois que Akashi abordait le sujet. Je me mis à soupirer et finit par me tourner vers ces yeux faussement hétérochromes. Il n'avait toujours pas retiré sa lentille gauche, et donnait encore l'impression d'être dans la peau du froid et autoritaire capitaine de basket du drama dont nous faisions parti.

\- Jaloux ? lançai-je de manière plus ou moins sérieuse.

Je le vis esquisser un sourire. Puis il se leva du canapé et marcha lentement dans ma direction.

\- Un peu.

Je n'ai pas bougé lorsqu'il s'était posté juste en face de moi, le même sourire que tout à l'heure affiché sur les lèvres.

\- Il faut dire que tu es quelqu'un qui donne envie de te toucher et de t'enlacer chaque seconde, tu sais.

\- Je ne crois pas.

\- Vraiment ? C'est pourtant ce que tout le monde pense. Pourquoi crois-tu qu'Aomine et Kise agissent ainsi avec toi ?

\- Ces deux idiots sont des cas à part. La plupart des gens me voient comme quelqu'un de normal.

\- Tu n'as pas dû croiser grand monde dans ce cas.

Je fronçai les sourcils. Allons bon, voilà qu'il s'y mettait aussi maintenant. J'avais vraiment plus de difficulté à cerner Akashi. Contrairement aux deux abrutis mentionnés un peu plus tôt, il ne se mettait pas à me sauter dessus à longueur de journée juste par plaisir ou surplus de phéromones. Non. Lui préférait se la jouer plus subtil, évoquant son attirance à travers de nombreux sous-entendus placés ici et là dans ses conversations avec moi.

Au moins il était beaucoup plus gérable que les deux autres acteurs dénués de bon sens. Mais ça n'empêchait pas de trouver ses intentions tout de même assez perturbantes. Je détournai le regard, essayant de dévier la discussion.

\- Il est temps de s'en aller…

\- Déjà ?

\- Je suis claqué, j'ai faim et je transpire. Donc oui, _'déjà'_.

Il ne s'était toujours pas écarté cependant. Mon impatience me poussant à bout, j'allais pour me faufiler sur le côté lorsqu'un bras puissant se plaqua à côté de ma tête, paume contre la fenêtre. Impossible de détourner la tête avec ce visage perturbant juste en face du mien… Je voyais déjà la scène venir.

\- Akashi… grondai-je doucement.

\- Oui ?

\- Non, pas 'oui'. Je peux savoir ce que tu fais ?

\- Rien du tout.

Je réprimai l'envie de hausser un sourcil. Rien que ce geste aurait pu effleurer son visage tellement il était proche. Mon corps se crispa et je dus faire le maximum pour ne pas le frapper. Non pas que j'en aurais été capable de toute manière, mais ce moment me rappelais un peu trop celui de Kise dans la journée, et revoir cette scène agaçante avait tendance à titiller mon humeur.

Le silence était la seule chose qui nous séparait désormais. La moindre parole pourrait me coûter cher, c'est du moins ce que je pensais à l'instant où je pus sentir son souffle sur mes lèvres.

Je ne savais pas quoi faire entre le convaincre de reculer, le repousser moi-même ou bien tout simplement le laisser se retirer tout seul en espérant qu'il ne fasse que plaisanter. Le pire dans tout ça, c'est que j'avais l'horrible impression qu'il sondait mon esprit et savait en ce moment à quoi je pensais précisément. Je le vis par son rictus qui venait de remplacer son sourire encore normal il y a une seconde.

Ce fut les pas lourds qui se rapprochaient provenant du couloir qui finirent par briser cette tension dangereusement calme. On eu à peine le temps de relever les yeux qu'une présence déboula dans la pièce, haletante.

\- Aida ? m'étonnai-je en reconnaissant les cheveux courts et l'uniforme du lycée Seirin.

\- Kuro...ko ! Je te trouve enfin… Est-ce que tu-

L'adolescente s'arrêta un instant, les yeux rivés sur nous.

\- … a un moment… ? finit-elle, incrédule.

… Rien ne se passa durant les dix secondes qui suivirent, jusqu'à ce que les joues de Riko viennent s'empourprer violemment à la vue de nos deux visages rapprochés. Elle se détendit un peu tout en affichant un air tout à coup plein de sous-entendus :

\- Je vois que non. Désolée de vous avoir dérangés, je reviendrai plus tard…

Ce fut à moi de m'empourprer cette fois.

\- Aida ! m'écriai-je en me dégageant d'Akashi. Reste ici. Il ne s'est rien passé.

\- Vraiment ? C'est pas l'impression que j'ai eu.

\- Je t'assure que tu t'imagines des choses.

\- Oh, mais ça ne me pose aucun problème tu sais ! Beaucoup de mannequins sont homosexuels dans l'agence et partout dans le monde, c'est pas nouveau. Je suis juste un peu surprise que toi, Kuroko, sois tombé dans le piège du charme masculin… Mais je t'y encourage vivement hein ! Allez, fonce !

\- C'est pas ça ! criai-je. Akashi ! Dis-lui, toi !

Ce dernier ne faisait qu'observer la scène embarrassante d'un œil amusé. À l'entente de son nom, il ne fit que sourire d'avantage et croisa les bras, tête penchée sur le côté.

\- Voyons, Tetsuya. Les gens l'apprendront bien un jour ou l'autre. Nous n'avons plus à faire semblant, tu ne crois pas ?

\- Qu'est-ce que… ?!

L'entendre prononcer mon prénom me crispa de partout. Et bien entendu, ça n'échappa pas aux oreilles de ma manager qui se mit à ricaner derrière sa pochette qu'elle tenait dans les mains. Akashi… tu me le paieras.

\- Bref, coupa Riko, j'étais venue te dire que le président voulait te voir.

\- Quoi, tout de suite ?

\- Il a dit que c'était important.

\- Important… répétai-je d'un ton peu convaincu.

J'aurais bien voulu reporter cette convocation mais les ordres étaient les ordres. D'un pas traînant, je me dirigeai vers le couloir à l'extérieur du salon sans prêter attention à Akashi qui me scrutait toujours.

\- Je vais donner des papiers à mon père, me prévint Riko. Je rentre tout de suite après. On se voit demain, d'accord ?

Elle salua Akashi et me dépassa en courant tout en se dirigeant vers les escaliers où je l'entendis dévaler deux par deux. Quant à moi, me voilà déjà dans l'ascenseur qui allait m'amener au dernier étage. Durant la courte ascension de la cabine, je m'adossai lourdement contre la paroi en passant une main dans mes cheveux bleus et légèrement trempés de sueur. Il fallait que je prenne une douche…

Une douche bien froide, histoire de m'ôter cette journée pourrie de la tête. D'abord Aomine, puis Kise et enfin Akashi… Ces trois-là avaient eu cette horrible manie de me coller depuis quelques mois maintenant. Au début ça n'était qu'une plaisanterie lancée par Aomine qui affichait délibérément ses tendances bisexuelles en voulant prouver qu'il le vivait parfaitement bien -un peu trop d'ailleurs- et qu'il était libre de flirter avec qui il voulait -même si cette malheureuse personne [c'est-à-dire _moi_ ] n'avait aucunement donné son consentement.

Kise avait juste suivi le mouvement sans vraiment s'en rendre compte. Tout le monde savait qu'il préférait les hommes et puisqu'il semblait que j'étais tout à fait à son goût, il s'est mis lui-même dans une sorte de compétition contre Aomine qui avait, pour mon plus grand malheur, trouvé ce défi intéressant.

Quant à Akashi… c'était un mystère total. Je ne sais pas exactement à quel moment il est devenu aussi sournois que maintenant. Il a toujours été magnanime avec moi et son regard ne s'était jamais montré autre que bienveillant. Instinctivement et jusqu'à aujourd'hui j'avais eu cette impression étrange qu'il m'observait et m'analysait en tout temps. Et d'après ce que j'ai pu voir, mon instinct ne s'était malheureusement pas trompé.

\- Bordel… soufflai-je en me redressant.

Je ne sais pas si je devais réellement considérer mon apparence comme une bénédiction. Se vendre au show-biz ne m'avait rien apporté de spécial si ce n'était des emplois du temps surchargés et des attaques surprises de mes propres collègues en manque.

Pourtant je me retrouve toujours là-dedans à jouer la marionnette de tous ces gens qui se saisissent de mon image, la déforme, la retouche sous tous les angles et la répand dans le monde entier, en me demandant pour quelles raisons les gens acceptent de la payer alors qu'ils ne me connaissent que de nom pour la plupart, qu'ils ne m'ont jamais adressé la parole et ne savent pas qui je suis réellement en dehors de ce qu'ils voient sur ces bouts de feuilles bourrées de substances chimiques qui se retrouvent dans les mains de n'importe qui.

L'ouverture des portes me sortit de mes pensées déprimantes.

Je mis le pas dehors et me dépêchai d'atteindre le bureau du président Kozō. Une fois devant la porte imposante, je toquai trois fois et attendis la réponse de l'autre côté.

\- Entrez.

Le vieil homme assis à son bureau à remplir de la paperasse leva tout de suite les yeux sur moi, me gratifiant d'un sourire chaleureux que n'importe quel grand-père donnerait à ses petits-enfants. Enfin, même si je le désignais comme grand-père, son âge venait tout juste d'atteindre la cinquantaine en réalité.

Je m'avançais jusqu'à son bureau en essayant de ne pas faire attention à la grandeur des lieux. Ça brillait de partout, l'immense fenêtre dans le fond répandait une vive luminosité dans chaque recoin, les quelques tableaux d'art contemporains ne faisaient pas tâche sur les murs et les pots de plantes grimpantes disposés ici et là finissaient de combler la pièce sans en rajouter une couche.

C'était deux fois plus convivial que dans n'importe quelle maison du quartier.

\- Vous m'avez convoqué ? demandai-je en prenant place sur le fauteuil face à l'adulte.

\- C'est exact, dit-il en continuant de griffonner sur un document.

\- …

J'attendis quelques secondes.

\- … Et ?

Shirogane se mit à sourire.

\- Comment s'est passé le tournage d'aujourd'hui ?

\- Euh, normal.

Bien sûr, je n'allais pas lui raconter l'énième fiasco que j'avais failli causer par la faute de Daiki en plein filmage. Je sais que le président n'était pas du genre à se mettre en colère ou nous bassiner des heures avec des leçons de morale, mais sachez que lorsqu'il juge nécessaire de vous punir (avec le sourire), vous pouvez être sûrs de vivre l'enfer dans les prochaines vingt-quatre heures qui suivent !

Je me souviens encore parfaitement du nettoyage des toilettes de tout l'étage pendant trois jours, ou encore le rôle de la mascotte d'une émission stupide pour enfant que j'ai dû jouer à la plage, déguisé en étoile de mer à faire des chorégraphies immondes sous une chaleur de trente degrés, et ce durant toute une semaine. Je me tuerai bien avant d'être obligé de recommencer une chose pareille.

\- Il n'y a pas eu de problème ? Vous avez bien avancé ?

\- Je crois qu'on se débrouille pas trop mal. Aida-san saurait vous répondre mieux que moi si vous voulez plus de détails.

\- Je suppose, oui.

\- Mais je doute que vous m'ayez appelé juste pour avoir des nouvelles du tournage, je me trompe ?

\- En effet, sourit le président.

Il lâcha enfin son stylo et reporta toute son attention sur moi, le menton posé sur le dos de ses mains jointes. Sans jamais changer d'expression, il finit par s'exprimer :

\- Es-tu en couple, Kuroko ?

Alors là, si je m'attendais à ça… Pris au dépourvu, j'hésitai une seconde à croire ce que je venais d'entendre. Mais en voyant le regard fixe du président, je sus que je n'avais pas rêvé. Je fronçai les sourcils.

\- Euh… non ?

\- As-tu des vues sur quelqu'un de l'agence ou en dehors ?

\- … non.

\- Vraiment personne ?

\- …

Je ne voyais pas du tout où cette discussion pouvait mener. Et voilà, je m'en doutais. Cette convocation n'avait absolument rien d'important. Il s'agissait juste d'un caprice de Shirogane qui voulait sûrement se débarrasser un moment de sa paperasse et taper la discute avec le plus disponible d'entre nous. Je réprimai l'envie de lâcher un soupir et de partir immédiatement.

Finalement ce fut le président qui soupira, se calant dans le dossier de son fauteuil de bureau.

\- Vois-tu Kuroko, notre agence a pour principe d'exploiter le maximum de potentiel de ses modèles afin d'augmenter au mieux leur popularité, ainsi que nos fonds. Tout comme tes compagnons de tournage, tu es un joli diamant qui se démarque de tout autre pierres précieuses, mais tu n'as pas fini d'être totalement taillé.

\- Que voulez-vous dire, Shirogane-san ?

\- Ce que je veux dire, reprit l'homme, c'est que tu as besoin d'encore plus d'attention.

Décidément, je ne voyais toujours pas où est-ce qu'il voulait en venir. Comment ça, de l'attention ? J'étais déjà assez sous les feux des projecteurs, je n'avais pas envie d'avoir encore plus d'appareils braqués sur moi en permanence, merci.

\- Kuroko, je ne tournerai pas autour du pot.

Je manquai de déglutir.

\- Je veux que tu te mettes en couple.

… Ça dépassait de loin tout ce que j'imaginais. Je pensais avoir écouté la plus stupide des idées farfelues du président, jusqu'à ce qu'il ajoute :

\- Avec un acteur de la Génération des Miracles.

… _Tuez-moi._

.

.

.

* * *

 _Désolée Kuroko, mais je m'apprête à être super sadique avec toi..._

 _Des avis pliiiz !_


	2. Scène 02

**_Joyeux Noël en retard et Bonne Année en avance !_**

Rating : M

Pairing : AkaKuro (+ one-sided AoKuro et one-sided KiseKuro)

* * *

 _« J'aimerais bien être heureux, même si je ne sais pas ce que ça veut dire... J'en ai marre d'être malheureux. »_

Dr. House

* * *

 ** _Scène 02_**

 ** _o_**

– _Je veux que tu te mettes en couple… avec un membre de la Génération des Miracles._

… Hahaha ! Sacré Shirogane ! Toujours les mots pour rire n'est-ce pas ? Il devait quand même pas mal s'ennuyer pour sortir de pareilles conneries. Ou bien était-il déjà devenu sénile malgré le demi siècle qui lui restait à vivre ? Non non non, on parlait de Kozō là, l'homme increvable qui n'avait jamais choppé de rhume ni de grippe de toute sa vie jusqu'à présent. Je parie même qu'il n'a jamais eu la varicelle qui touche pourtant 90% de la population… !

– Vous n'êtes pas sérieux ?

– J'ai l'air de plaisanter ?

Mon rire jaune se coupa net. Le regard fixe du président n'avait pas changé d'un poil depuis tout à l'heure, montrant bien à quel point il ne blaguait pas. Ce fut à moi de devenir sérieux.

– C'est impossible, lançai-je.

– Ça l'est.

– Avec ces dégénérés totalement ingérables ? Vous m'auriez dit Momoi j'aurais compris, mais avec _EUX_ … !? Des mecs en plus de ça !

– Ça ne choque plus personne de voir ce genre de couple de nos jours, fit le président en haussant les épaules.

– Mais je ne suis pas de ce bord-là, et vous le savez.

Cette fois, ce fut son tour de rigoler. Un rire parfaitement clair exprimant tout l'amusement que la situation semblait lui procurer. Je fronçai les sourcils. J'avais la réelle impression qu'il se payait ma tête…

– Écoute Kuroko, fit-il après s'être calmé, je ne te dit pas de te mettre réellement en couple, mais au moins d'en 'avoir l'air', tu comprends ?

– Non, pas vraiment.

Il soupira.

– Ce que je veux dire c'est que-

– Je sais parfaitement ce que vous voulez dire. Mais je ne comprends toujours pas en quoi cela m'aidera à « m'apporter plus d'attention. » J'en ai même pas besoin pour commencer !

– Détrompe-toi. Sur les six membres de ton groupe, tu es le seul à attiser le plus la curiosité du public. Tu es trop transparent, trop en retrait… presque invisible. Si les gens n'avaient pas été témoins de ton charme, tu passerais encore inaperçu à l'heure qu'il est. Tu as besoin de briller. De te montrer. De _faire parler._

– Et si j'en ai pas envie ? insistai-je, peu désireux de devenir le centre d'attention d'un million d'inconnus -bien que cela soit un tantinet trop tard.

Je regrettai aussitôt ma question au moment où je vis le sourire éblouissant du président face à moi. C'était le même qu'il affichait avant de préparer l'un de ses plans diaboliques pour parvenir à ses fins, comme lorsqu'il distribuait ses punitions infernales ou qu'il se chargeait de marchander avec des paparazzis qui possédaient des images compromettantes de certains modèles de l'agence.

Je me voyais déjà enfiler à nouveau le costume d'étoile de mer.

– Je te donne une semaine pour te décider, après quoi je choisirai moi-même le moyen de t'afficher en public.

– … !

Son ton laissait deviner qu'il valait mieux que je lui obéisse si je ne voulais pas perdre ne serait-ce qu'une once de ma pauvre dignité.

Il semblait clair que je n'avais pas mon mot à dire là-dessus. Shirogane me possédait, moi et tous les autres acteurs de la boîte. Il pouvait faire ce qu'il voulait de nous et n'hésitait jamais à nous le faire savoir. Quoi que je dise ou que je fasse, ça ne changerait malheureusement rien à ce qui allait m'attendre.

…

– Très bien, une dernière et on arrête. Lève le menton plus haut.

Les lumières de l'appareil face à moi m'éblouirent un dixième de seconde. J'avais à peine le temps de cligner des yeux que d'autres flash m'envahirent juste après.

– Tiens mieux ta chemise. Là, voilà ! C'est parfait. Une dernière photo et… hop ! Fini !

Le photographe baissa enfin l'appareil photo qui menaçait de me rendre aveugle et remercia tout le monde pour leur dur travail. Je me débarrassai bien vite de mes fringues -qui devaient certainement coûter la peau du cul- et partis récupérer ma bouteille d'eau au fond du studio.

C'est à ce moment que Riko me rejoignit, la mine un peu boudeuse.

– À en voir tes yeux de chat et tes bras croisés, je devine que tu es contrariée ?

– Je ne fais pas des yeux de chats, et oui je suis contrariée.

– Si. Quand tu es énervée tu as les yeux qui se rétractent et tes paupières qui s'étirent, comme ça.

Mes doigts étaient venus étendre la peau dans le coin de mes yeux pour démontrer mes paroles. L'air de Riko se fit plus grave encore. Je sentais qu'elle se retenait de m'en foutre une. Un miracle qu'elle se soit retenue d'ailleurs, rares étaient les fois où elle cédait à la voix de la raison, croyez-moi.

– Kuroko, soupira-t-elle, qu'est-ce que tu as aujourd'hui ? Tu n'as pas cessé de rêvasser pendant toute la séance, on a dû refaire je-ne-sais pas combien de prises !

Oh, voilà donc la cause de son irritation. Je bus deux autres gorgées de ma bouteille en la vidant avant de la poser sur la table à côté.

– Laisse tomber, ce n'est rien.

– Je n'en crois pas un mot, tu n'es jamais comme ça d'habitude. Dis-moi ce qu'il y a.

J'oubliais à quel point cette fille pouvait être perspicace.

– Rien du tout, je t'assure que tu te fais des idées.

Je n'allais quand même pas lui dire que je n'ai pas pu fermer l'œil de la nuit à cause de ce vieux renard de Shirogane qui se mêlait de ma « vie amoureuse. » Cette histoire m'a tracassé toute la soirée, à tel point que je n'ai pu m'endormir que deux heures avant que mon réveil ne m'assassine les tympans. Résultat : on a dû me mettre trois tonnes d'anti-cernes, m'éblouir le visage de spots puissants pour cacher la moindre trace de fatigue et j'ai dû faire le maximum d'effort pour ne pas m'assoupir entre deux photos.

– Bon, très bien je te laisse tranquille, grogna Riko. À condition que tu sois au top cet après-midi. Je ne veux pas revoir la même calamité que tu viens de nous faire.

– Comme tu voudras.

En réalité il me sera extrêmement difficile de rester concentré pour les prochaines vingt-quatre heures à venir. Mes jours étaient comptés, et ce depuis hier. À présent deux choix cruciaux s'offraient à moi : céder au jeu du président, ou profiter de cette semaine avant que ma vie ne devienne un enfer.

Le choix était vite pris. Le seul problème, c'est que je ne me sentais pas une seule fois capable de me mettre en couple avec l'un de mes collègues. Je me foutrais à coup sûr dans les ennuis et les situations chaotiques. Mon seul recourt serait peut-être de choisir le bon partenaire qui accepterait de jouer le jeu avec moi sans prendre les choses trop au sérieux.

Et entre les cinq, il n'y avait peut-être que deux candidats qui pourraient faire l'affaire.

Et le premier…

– Je refuse.

Midorima se tenait face à moi, l'air grave et supérieur tandis que je soupirai d'exaspération. Je m'en doutais. Convaincre cet excentrique fanatique allait s'avérer être une tâche définitivement impossible. Il a été le premier à se montrer dans le petit salon à l'heure du rendez-vous, j'ai donc tout de suite sauté sur l'occasion, mais… voyez vous-même le résultat.

– Pourquoi je m'engagerais à un truc aussi stupide qui mettrait ma réputation en jeu ?

– Sache que la mienne aussi risquera d'en pâtir, mais je n'ai vraiment pas le choix. Je t'en prie Midorima !

– Impossible.

Il remonta ses branches de lunettes sur son nez en croisant les jambes. Ses yeux émeraudes se plantèrent dans les miens :

– Je t'ai déjà dit mille fois que nous n'étions pas compatibles. Une liaison entre Verseau et Cancer n'est pas de bonne augure. Je préfère ne pas provoquer les astres et rester sous ma bonne étoile.

Je levai les yeux au ciel. Le revoilà qu'il divaguait avec ses histoires d'astres et de prévoyance. Pas une seule fois ce type n'agissait de sa propre volonté. Tout ce qu'il faisait ou choisissait était en rapport avec son horoscope et cette foutue Oha Asa de malheur qui nous bassinait avec ses salades tirées du cosmos. Peu importe à quel point nous avons essayé de le sortir de cette espèce de secte ridicule, Midorima n'a rien voulu savoir.

– Écoute… c'est juste une affaire de deux jours. Voire un seul, uniquement le temps que les gens se fassent des idées, rien de plus.

– Je t'ai déjà dit que je ne ferai pas une chose pareille. Désolé, mais il va falloir choisir quelqu'un d'autre.

Je serrai les poings, insatisfait de mon premier échec devenu sans espoir. C'était définitivement raté pour Midorima. Cette nouvelle rajouta un poids sur ma balance d'angoisse vis-à-vis de mon sort semblable à une bombe à retardement. J'allais ravaler ma fierté et le supplier une dernière fois quand des bruits de pas se firent entendre dans mon dos.

Un arc-en-ciel humain venait de pénétrer la pièce, chaque silhouette formant une suite de têtes multicolores. Je me retournai et aperçus d'abord la forme d'un grand blond idiot qui me prit dans une étreinte sans aucune échappatoire.

– Kurokocchiiiiii ! Tu es déjà là ?

– Kise ne… commence pas… !

Je réussis tant bien que mal à le repousser. Il n'eut pas le temps de se redresser entièrement qu'Akashi lui claqua l'arrière du crâne en guise de punition.

– Yo Tetsu', salua joyeusement Aomine avant de remarquer Midorima. La forme, le bonze ?

– Pour commencer, je ne suis pas un moine. Ensuite, tu apprendras qu'il y a d'autres manières de saluer les gens lorsque tu les rencontres. Tu vois-

– Ouais ouais, j'ai pigé. Content de te revoir aussi Shaolin.

Ignorant leur énième bagarre, mes yeux se postèrent bientôt sur ma deuxième cible. Elle se trouvait à deux pas derrière Akashi et Kise qui couinait, occupée à laisser des miettes de madeleines tomber de sa bouche tandis qu'il mâchait en silence.

Il est clair qu'à première vue il avait tout l'air du type flemmard et légèrement antipathique qui décourageait rapidement toutes celles qui venaient à s'intéresser à lui mais… Murasakibara était quelqu'un qui savait tenir un rôle quand il le fallait. On pouvait compter sur lui pour ça, même si la plupart du temps il se résignait à chaque insatisfaction ou au moindre signe d'épuisement.

J'avais bien pensé à Akashi au début. Seulement, j'ai très vite reconsidéré la question. Akashi était du genre à vous prendre par surprise quand vous vous y attendez le moins. Il avait tout d'un petit agneau calme et discret en temps normal, mais la scène d'hier m'en dit large sur sa véritable apparence.

Il était un loup déguisé en mouton.

– Vous aviez l'air en pleine discussion. De quoi parliez-vous ?

– De rien du tout, m'empressai-je de répondre.

Un coup d'œil à Midorima et celui-ci remonta ses lunettes sur son nez d'un geste raffiné, me faisant comprendre qu'il ne révélerait rien. Bien entendu, notre échange plus ou moins discret n'a pas échappé à l'œil de lynx de notre chère tête de groupe qui me scrutait suspicieusement.

– Je vois. Je crois qu'il est temps d'y aller, le van nous attend devant l'agence.

– Hein, déjà ?

Au même moment, Aida apparut à l'entrée de la pièce et confirma les paroles d'Akashi :

– Les gars dépêchez-vous de monter en voiture, on va pas vous attendre toute la journée !

Dans une démarche plus ou moins motivée, nous nous dirigeâmes tous à l'entrée de l'agence où le magnifique véhicule blanc attitré à la Génération des Miracles nous attendait tranquillement. Murasakibara monta le dernier et le van se mit en route.

...

...

Nous sommes arrivés sur le plateau de tournage pile dans les temps. Une fois sur place, Akashi et Murasakibara se séparèrent pour tourner leur scène commune. Aomine restait en retrait en attendant son tour, et moi et les deux autres étions partis voir nos maquilleuses.

Une vingt minutes après, nous voilà tous les trois en tenue de sport prêts à jouer nos rôles. J'étais le premier à entrer en scène. Kagetora lança le signal et me voilà redevenu le petit, frêle et chétif Mikado Naoki de la série « Mikado no Basket. »

J'avais toujours du mal à comprendre comment je parvenais à changer de personnage d'un instant à l'autre, tout naturellement. Je sais que j'avais un rôle à jouer et que celui devant la caméra n'était rien d'autre qu'une imposture de mon véritable moi, mais ça restait tout de même un mystère. Peut-être était-ce parce que j'étais un peu pareil dans la réalité. Je tenais deux rôles distincts. L'un me permettait de me séparer des gens et de la société, l'autre m'amenait à des sourires hypocrites et un semblant de bien-être devant les autres pour qu'on me laisse tranquille.

Je n'étais pas un dépressif de nature, seulement… j'en avais ma claque de devoir suivre les mêmes principes que chaque pigeon vivant sur cette planète. Faire semblant d'aimer les gens, faire semblant d'être d'accord avec tout le monde, faire semblant de ne rien voir, faire semblant d'être heureux.

– Mikadocchi ?

– Ah… Désolé. Tu disais ?

Kise lança un regard vers Kagetora qui nous fit signe de continuer. Apparemment, mes divagations n'avaient pas l'air de perturber le scénario.

– Oh, je disais juste qu'il serait sympa de se refaire des matchs d'entraînements entre nous, tu ne penses pas ?

Je me concentrai à nouveau sur mon texte. Les lignes apprises par cœur sortirent avant même que je réfléchisse. Un faible sourire parcourut mes lèvres.

– Oui.

Un petit courant d'air passa dans mes cheveux au même moment, soulevant par la même occasion l'atmosphère cosy qui venait de s'installer. Au bout de la troisième et interminable seconde de silence, j'entendis Kagetora s'exclamer :

– OK, parfait. Coupez !

Mon sourire s'effaça aussitôt.

– On fait une pause et on reprend dans dix minutes !

Je quittai rapidement le plateau en refusant la bouteille qu'un membre du staff me tendait. Il fallait que je voie Murasakibara au plus vite. En me rendant dans la salle de classe où ils étaient censés jouer leurs rôles, je vis seulement Akashi en train de prendre une pause assis sur le rebord de la vitre. Il me remarqua rapidement dès lors que je pénétrai dans la classe.

– Kuroko ?

– Oh, Akashi. Tu sais où est Murasakibara ?

– Il est parti prendre sa pause, pourquoi ?

– … Pour rien.

Je sentais déjà son regard s'encrer au plus profond de mon âme, décelant toute trace du mensonge évident que je venais de lui balancer. Il ne dit rien cependant. Il se contenta d'arquer un sourcil et je profitai de l'occasion pour déguerpir au plus vite. S'il venait à apprendre ma situation, je parierais toutes mes économies qu'il s'en mêlerait aussitôt. Il était hors de question qu'il prenne part aux passe-temps puérils de Shirogane. Pas lui.

Ceci mis à part, il n'y avait qu'un seul endroit où trouver Atsushi quand il n'était pas sur le tournage…

– Mmh ? Kurochin ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici, me lança ce dernier dès que je passai la porte du réfectoire.

Le géant violacé était en plein déjeuner à deux heures de l'après-midi. Normal.

– Rien, je me baladais.

Murasakibara cligna les yeux d'un air las avant de hausser les épaules. Il n'y avait pas plus facile à berner, croyez moi. Je fis mine d'observer les alentours que je connaissais par cœur avant de m'asseoir en face de lui. Il mangeait son sandwich sans prêter attention à moi. Ça m'apaisait un peu de savoir que je n'avais pas l'air de capter son attention mais il fallait bien qu'un moment ou un autre je lance le sujet qui fâche…

– Tout va bien pour toi ?

– Mmmh ?

– Le tournage, tout ça.

– …

Ooookay. Y avait pas pire comme approche.

– … Je vois. Hum, en fait Murasakibara… j'étais venu te parler de quelque chose de très important.

Le voilà maintenant qui me scrutait avec un air suspicieux, comme un enfant suspecterait quelqu'un de lui voler son doudou.

– Si tu es venu prendre mon sandwich, sache que-

– Non, non ! Ce n'est pas ça.

– Alors pourquoi-

– Écoute-moi.

Il se tut. Les sourcils froncés, je tentai de me calmer. Il fallait que cet échange soit le plus possible en ma faveur. Mes mains vinrent dégager mes cheveux en arrière, ces derniers se retrouvant en bataille aussitôt que ma main se retira. Bon, comment lancer la discussion maintenant ? Je doute qu'aller droit au but comme je l'ai fait avec Midorima fonctionne cette fois-ci.

– Murasakibara…. est-ce que… tu- tu sors avec quelqu'un en ce moment ?

Il manqua d'en faire tomber son sandwich.

– Huh ?!

Je ne sais pas ce qui me retenais d'aller cogner ma tête contre un mur. J'étais aussi embarrassé qu'énervé. Maudit Shirogane… Lui et ses idées ingénieusement débiles !

– Non, répondit finalement l'autre goinfre.

– Personne en vue ?

– … Non.

Je sentais l'incompréhension encrée dans son regard fixe. Le pauvre. J'aurais réagi pareil je crois.

– Murasakibara. Tu es la seule personne à qui je peux demander une chose aussi insensée. Écoute-moi bien.

Une fois assuré d'avoir toute son attention, je me lançai :

– Nous savons tous les deux que nous sommes des garçons et qu'il serait totalement improbable qu'on nous voit comme un couple, n'est-ce pas ? Je veux que tu saches que je n'essaye aucunement de te faire des avances, mais il se trouve que la pauvre victime que je suis se soit lancée dans un pari très risqué qui impliquerait une relation homosexuelle avec l'un d'entre vous -la génération des miracles- Oui, pas la peine de me faire ces yeux-là. J'ai eu les mêmes lorsque j'ai entendu la même absurdité sortir de la bouche d'un certain démon aux cheveux gris. Bref si je viens vers toi c'est parce que tu es le seul qui je crois, pourrait éventuellement réussir à te faire passer pour… quelqu'un de très… _proche_ sans que ça ne soit trop évident. Parce-que tu vois, t'es une sorte de gros nounours friand de pâtisseries qui à la limite, jouerait plus le rôle de l'enfant que d'un partenaire et… euh, hum. Est-ce que tu accepterais de jouer le rôle de mon... petit ami pendant au moins le temps d'une journée ?

Le silence retomba pendant que je me demandais de quelle façon j'avais pu tomber aussi bas. J'avais moi-même du mal à savoir comment j'ai pu en venir ici. Je veux dire, je sais à quel point le président pouvait être taquin et vicieux mais de là à me forcer à faire une chose pareille… Je soupirai bruyamment, accablé par tout le poids qui me tombait dessus au fur et à mesure que le temps passait.

Le géant finit tout de même par ouvrir la bouche après deux minutes de réflexion.

– Si je comprends bien…

Je relevai les yeux vers lui.

– Tu me demandes de faire semblant d'être en couple avec toi, mais sans être en couple avec toi ?

– … C'est l'idée.

Deux minutes défilèrent encore. Si ça continuait comme ça je n'aurais pas ma réponse avant la fin de la pause. Qu'elle soit positive ou non, j'avais besoin de savoir. Dans le pire des cas je me dégoterai un des autres acteurs de l'agence. Ce n'était peut-être pas la génération des miracles mais je ne pense pas que la presse fasse du chichi quant à mon soi-disant partenaire amoureux.

Et alors que je m'imaginais déjà subir les représailles du Président, la voix de Murasakibara me sonna comme une symphonie salvatrice.

– Mmh, d'accord.

Huh. Est-ce que j'ai bien entendu.

– Tu dis ?

– J'ai dit d'accord.

– … Eeeh ?!

– Quoi, c'était pas ce que tu voulais ?

– Je… Si ! Bien sûr que si ! Mais pourquoi as-tu accepté ?! Je veux dire… j'étais persuadé que tu refuserais, c'est pas une requête qu'on fait à n'importe qui tu sais !

Il engloutit la fin de son déjeuner avant de m'adresser à nouveau la parole.

– Bah j'ai juste à faire semblant, c'est ça ? Tant que c'est seulement une journée… et que tu m'achètes tous les gâteaux que je veux…

Allons donc, je me disais bien qu'il y avait anguille sous roche. Nous voilà maintenant arrivés aux négociations.

– OK. Combien ?

– Comment ça combien ?

– Je ne vais pas dépenser tout mon fric chaque fois que t'auras une petite faim. Mon salaire ne tiendra jamais avec toi.

La mine boudeuse qu'il réalisa à ce moment précis me fit comprendre que je marchais sur un terrain dangereux. Je soupirai, vaincu.

– Une pâtisseries par jour pendant une semaine.

– Trois.

– Deux semaines.

– Trois.

– … deux semaines et demi ?

Son expression de changea pas d'un iota.

– Trois semaines.

– Allez, va trois semaines, soupira-je à nouveau en essayant de ne pas penser à tout cet argent perdu.

– Marché conclu.

Bah ça alors. Moi qui pensais essuyer un autre échec, me voilà avec une sacrée carte gagnante. Sérieusement, j'avais réussi à convaincre Murasakibara de prendre part à ce jeu stupide. Moi, le soi-disant _Prince de glace_ lunatique venait de m'engager avec un titan amateur de sucreries et aussi communicatif qu'une plante. Sacrée paire.

– C'est parfait, m'exclamai-je. Alors rendez-vous jeudi sur la place de la gare à quatorze heures !

– Qu'est-ce qu'on va faire ?

– Je vais commencer à payer ma dette en t'offrant une glace.

Je pus lire la joie dans ses yeux lorsqu'ils se mirent à pétiller d'impatience. Murasakibara était tellement simple à comprendre… Notre échange se termina dans une poignée de main farineuse (venant d'Atsushi) et de la voix d'Akashi qui nous surprit depuis l'entrée de la cantine.

– Ça va reprendre, annonça-t-il en nous toisant du regard.

– J'arrive, fit Murasakibara qui se releva.

Je le regardai passer la porte et disparaître dans le couloir à pas lents. Akashi restait adossé contre le mur en me scrutant d'un air amusé. L'avoir seul dans la même pièce que moi me mettait légèrement mal à l'aise. Cependant je n'en laissai rien paraître, essayant d'avoir l'air le plus décontracté possible.

– Décidément, tu as l'air d'avoir pas mal de discussions importantes avec le groupe. Je suis de plus en plus curieux. As-tu l'intention de te confier à moi également… ?

Je relevai les yeux et m'étonnai de voir un faible rictus parcourir ses lèvres. Qu'est-ce qu'il avait tout à coup ? Le connaissant j'aurais cru devoir supporter son regard suspicieux tout le reste de la journée. Un dernier coup d'œil dans sa direction me fit savoir qu'il souriait toujours. Je décidai de ne pas y penser et de retourner rapidement dans le gymnase. Le reste des acteurs n'allait pas tarder à arriver pour le tournage de cet après-midi, valait mieux ne pas être en retard.

...

...

Le jour de notre rendez-vous arriva plus vite que prévu. Vêtu de sorte à être légèrement méconnaissable, je déambulais dans les rues de Toyko en me dirigeant au point de rencontre que j'avais mentionné à Murasakibara deux jours plus tôt. Je savais que je m'apprêtais à mettre en place une mascarade mais il fallait tout de même rester convainquant. J'avais donc opté pour un jean blanc maintenu par une ceinture Hermès noire, le tout en contraste avec la veste sans manches que j'avais rajoutée par-dessus mon sous-pull aussi pâle que mon bas.

J'avais passé trente minutes à me décider pour choisir une paire de Nike noires montantes bordées d'une bande blanche sur les contours. Hé, je vous vois venir. N'allez pas croire que je me casse la tête à dépenser mon fric pour ces conneries de luxe. La plupart étaient des cadeaux de l'agence et le reste venait de ma mère. Pour deux cent balles j'aurais largement préféré m'acheter trois tonnes de milk-shake plutôt que ces godasses hors de prix, croyez-moi !

Quant au déguisement, des lunettes de soleil, un foulard léger et un simple béret m'avaient suffi. J'obtenais quelques regards curieux des passants sans pour autant qu'ils me reconnaissent.

J'arrivai rapidement au point de rendez-vous sur la grande place juste devant la gare. L'endroit était bondé de monde. J'avais du mal à ne pas garder mon calme. Si un seul d'entre eux parvenait à me percer à jour, le chaos que ça causerait risquerait de ruiner mes plans.

J'attendis dix minutes encore en attendant mon complice déjà bien en retard. Bon sang qu'est-ce qu'il foutait ?! J'avais dit quatorze heures, pourquoi est-ce que je ne le voyais toujours pas arriver ? Je sortis mon téléphone pour l'appeler lorsqu'une ombre domina la mienne dans mon dos. Je me retournai et manquai de soupirer de soulagement en voyant Murasakibara.

Je fus d'abord bouche-bée par ce qui se trouvait devant mes yeux. Le géant s'était mis sur son trente-et-un. Son jean beige se mariait bien avec son débardeur noir aux motifs blancs sous son gilet à demi-fermé qui accompagnait parfaitement le dessus de ses épaules. Il s'était plutôt bien débrouillé pour l'allure, chose plutôt surprenante quand on savait que le concerné en question ne faisait attention qu'à ses heures de repas.

Enfin bon, mon soulagement fut bien vite remplacé par mon irritation quand je me rappelai de l'heure à laquelle il venait d'arriver :

– En retard ! grognai-je en levant les yeux sur lui.

– Désolé, il fallait que je finisse de regarder l'émission de cuisine qui passait à la télé.

– Tch. Tu mettrais ta petite-amie de côté pour de la nourriture ?

– Mais Kuro-chin, je n'ai pas de petite-amie…

Je retins un soupir d'exaspération.

– Laisse tomber. Suis-moi, tu es beaucoup trop voyant ici. Je n'ai pas envie d'attirer l'attention de tout le monde.

Je le traînais par la manche sans lui laisser le choix. Zigzaguant à travers la foule, je sentais l'interrogation consumer le regard des gens en se tournant vers Murasakibara. Ce simplet était facilement reconnaissable sous son pauvre bonnet. Et même si son visage était à moitié dissimulé par les fausses binocles qu'il portait, sa taille ne trompait personne.

 _"Hé, ce serait pas… ?"_

 _"Il lui ressemble trop !"_

 _"Regardez, on dirait le gars de la série…."_

Heureusement pour nous, nous étions vite arrivés à destination. Le café nous attendait juste en face du trottoir où nous nous tenions. Voyant l'enseigne scintiller devant ses yeux, Murasakibara mena la marche cette fois. Je le suivis jusqu'à l'intérieur et comme convenu, je lui payai sa commande en même temps que la mienne.

– C'est succulent, lâcha le violacé après avoir goûté son sorbet aux parfums divers réunis dans la coupe de verre.

– Y a intérêt à ce que ce soit succulent, vu le prix que ça coûte… marmonnai-je.

Je sirotai mon café crème en observant le glouton savourer son dessert. Les quelques clients autour de nous jetaient des coup d'œil curieux dans notre direction. Murasakibara avait retiré son bonnet et ses fausses lunettes. Lui qui attirait déjà bien l'attention des autres, le voilà maintenant devenu le centre des murmures tout autour de nous.

 _"Kyaaaah, mais qu'est-ce qu'il fait ici ?!"_

 _"Eh… Ce ne serait pas Kuroko-kun avec lui ?"_

Les gens avaient enfin pris conscience de notre présence. Maintenant que les rumeurs étaient fondées, le plan pouvait se mettre en marche. Tu verras, Shirogane… Je vais te montrer ce dont je suis capable. Je vais gagner ce défi stupide et tout redeviendra dans l'ordre la semaine prochaine !

Je fermai les yeux. Ma tête se vida de toute pensée et mon expression se radoucit peu à peu. Je n'avais qu'un objectif ici. Et pour l'atteindre, rien de plus simple que de m'imaginer devant la caméra à la place de groupies armées de leur téléphone portable. D'une seconde à l'autre, j'étais passé de Kuroko Tetsuya à Mikado Naoki comme un simple transfère d'âme. Mon rôle de la série avait maintenant le dessus.

Je rouvris les yeux sur mon collègue qui continuait de manger sans faire attention autour de lui.

– Murasakibara-kun…

– Mmmh ? ~

Mes yeux clairs inexpressifs se posèrent sur lui. D'un air légèrement embarrassé, je pointai timidement sa coupe de glace :

– Je peux goûter ?

J'entendis un piaillement féminin dans mon dos et me contentai de les ignorer. Murasakibara comprit bien vite où je voulais en venir. Il faillit soupirer.

– Vas-y, dit-il d'une voix qui trahissait sa résignation.

– Merci.

Il plongea sa cuillère dans la boule vanillée -à ma plus grande joie- et tendis ensuite le couvert dans ma direction. Pauvre Murasakibara. Il sacrifiait la minuscule part de glace pour un être insignifiant tel que moi. Je faillis lâcher un rictus narquois à cette pensée mais je parvins à me contrôler. M'appuyant sur la table, je me penchai en avant et ouvrit la bouche tandis que j'enfournai la délicieuse saveur vanillée dans ma bouche.

Le goût passa d'abord sur ma langue, puis mon palet déploya le goût tendrement sucré dans toute ma cavité buccale. Je poussai presque un soupir de dégustation mais là encore, je contrôlai mon corps de sorte à ne rien laisser paraître. Y a pas à dire. La vanille était vraiment la plus douce de toutes les saveurs.

Les piaillements autour de nous se multiplièrent. Quant à Murasakibara, il n'avait toujours pas repris sa cuillère restée suspendue dans le vide depuis tout à l'heure. Ses prunelles mauves restaient encrées dans les miennes fixement pendant que je reprenais ma tasse de café.

– Tu aimes ? demanda-t-il de but en blanc.

– C'est délicieux.

– Mh.

J'allais reporter ma tasse à mes lèvres lorsqu'il m'arrêta :

– Tu as une trace de vanille sur la bouche.

– Eh ?

Étonné, j'allai passer mon pouce sur le rebord de ma lèvre lorsque son ombre me surplomba en se penchant sur la table. Je relevai les yeux et sans me rendre compte de quoi que ce soit, son visage s'était retrouvé devant le mien sans crier gare pour venir retirer la minuscule crème vanillée à côté de ma lèvre avec le bout de sa langue.

Une étrange sensation chaude me piqua le visage à son contact. J'étais totalement pétrifié. Les piaillements des fans s'étaient cette fois transformé en des cris hystériques poussés par tout le café -y compris les serveuses. Mon corps raidit ne savait pas de quelle manière prendre cette prise d'initiative de la part de Murasakibara. Est-ce que je devais le repousser brutalement comme mon envie de meurtre m'incitait à le faire ? Ou bien laisser faire cet imbécile et espérer convaincre les public de quelque chose… ?

Mes réflexions prirent trop de temps apparemment, car le géant fut celui qui bougea en premier. Il recula enfin et reprit place dans son siège en continuant son dessert d'un air tout naturel. Je sentais mes joues devenir rouge. De gêne ou de colère ? Je ne le saurai jamais.

\- M-Murasakibara-kun… ! sifflai-je doucement en serrant les dents.

\- Oui ? ~

Je rêve. Son attitude désinvolte et complètement je-m'en-foutiste m'énervais déjà pas mal avant, mais là c'était le comble.

 _"Kyaaah ! Ils sont vraiment trop mignons… !"_

 _"Vous… vous croyez qu'ils sont… ?"_

Ah. Enfin une réaction ! Apparemment, tout portait à croire que nous avions l'air d'être plus que de simples collègues… ça me donnait des frissons rien que d'y penser mais au moins le plan fonctionnait !

– Ah ! Murasakibara-kun, tu en mets partout ! m'exclamai-je doucement.

– Mmh, désolé.

– Tu as une serviette, sers-t'en.

– Ok.

– Ne le fais pas en mangeant ! Pose cette glace enfin ! râlai-je.

 _"Non, c'est différent…"_ lança une autre spectatrice. _"Je dirais qu'ils sont plus…"_

Comme un couple ? Des amants ? Des partenaires super complices ? Allez, dites-le qu'on en finisse ! Piaillez comme vous avez l'habitude de le faire et répandez cette satané rumeur partout où vous passez histoire que je puisse continuer à vivre ma vie tranquille !

 _"Comme une mère et son fils !"_

… Quoi.

 _"Haaaan t'as trop raison ! C'est exactement ce que je pensais !"_

… Non, attendez.

 _"Aaaah, ils sont tellement cuuute !"_

Non non. Il y avait un problème là. Est-ce que c'était une blague ?! Une mère et son fils, sérieusement ?! Tout ce que je faisais c'était rouspéter après lui au moindre geste qu'il faisait ! Et puis où ça une mère ? ON ÉTAIT DEUX MECS BORDEL ! Et puis d'abord, est-ce qu'une mère se laissait lécher le visage comme ça par son fils ?! VOUS EN CONNAISSIEZ BEAUCOUP VOUS, DES FAMILLES AUSSI GLAUQUES ?!

… En essayant de ne pas penser à ma folle-dingue de mère, ma frustration pris le dessus. Je me relevai soudainement, surprenant légèrement le violacé qui ne prêtait aucunement attention aux murmures tout autour de nous.

– Hum… Ku-Kuroko-kun ?

Une cliente avait enfin décidé de s'approcher. Elle trifouillait ses doigts d'un geste nerveux, les joues aussi rouges que la fraise posée au sommet de la glace de mon collègue.

– Tu es bien Kuroko Tetsuya de la Teikō's Entertainment Agency ?

Sans répondre, je repris mon foulard que j'avais retiré en venant et fonçai droit vers la sortie sans me soucier du sort de Murasakibara. Il se débrouillera très bien tout seul, il n'avait pas besoin de suivre sa MÈRE partout où elle allait, n'est-ce pas ?! Fulminant, je remarquai trop tard le groupe de fangirl qui me suivait dans la rue.

– Kuroko attend-nous !

– Un autographe s'il te plaît ! Un seul !

Elles avaient l'air d'avoir déjà oublié ma petite entrevue avec l'autre acteur resté devant sa glace. C'était sûr maintenant : mon plan était foutu. Cramé. Envolé. Shirogane allait bien se marrer, tiens. Je le voyais déjà sourire derrière son bureau en concoctant ses plans diaboliques dans mon dos… !

Je sortis mon téléphone et tapai nerveusement le numéro de l'agence.

– Amenez-moi une voiture.

Aussitôt dit aussitôt fait. Dix minutes plus tard un van m'attendait là où je l'avais demandé. Je me dépêchai de monter dedans avant que la horde de groupie ne me saute dessus. Les gens continuaient d'entourer le véhicule, touchant les vitres teintées en espérant peut-être que

frapper dessus leur permettra de mieux me voir… Bande d'imbéciles.

Je donnai une adresse précise au chauffeur avant de caler ma tête contre le dos du siège et de me vider l'esprit pendant le trajet.

Seulement voilà, plus rien n'occupait ma tête à part cette journée pourrie et le compte à rebours du président toujours d'actualité. Qu'est-ce que je devais faire ? Demander à Aomine… ? Non. NON. Ni Kise non plus. C'était définitivement hors de question.

… Akashi ? À bien y repenser, c'était peut-être lui le mieux placé pour jouer le rôle de mon amant. Mais ce renard sournois était bien trop difficile à cerner. Et sa présence même me mettait mal à l'aise, jouer le jeu à ses côtés ruinerait toute la mise en scène.

Quelques minutes plus tard, le van me déposa comme prévu devant l'immense bâtiment hospitalier dans lequel je me dépêchai d'entrer. Sans plus me soucier de mon apparence, je me débarrassai de mes lunettes et retirai mon béret avant d'approcher du bureau d'accueil. Je donnai un nom ainsi que le mien et monta les escaliers les plus proches pour atteindre le troisième étage.

Les couloirs me semblaient interminables, comme toujours. Tout était monotone dans ces endroits, comme si l'état de la plupart des patients ici se reflétait dans ce décor dénué de couleur. Quelques tableaux rectifiaient cette ambiance un peu morbide mais le malaise dominaient malgré tout les environs.

Au bout d'un certain temps j'arrivai devant une porte sur laquelle la petite plaque argentée était gravée du numéro 225. Je toquai deux fois distinctement sur le bois peint en bleu et entrai après avoir entendu la permission de l'autre côté. La chambre n'avait rien à envier aux couloirs. La même couleur pâle envahissait les murs et le peu de mobilier laissait un certain vide dans la pièce.

Je m'approchai du lit dans lequel était assis le garçon de mon âge rivé sur son téléphone portable. Ses cheveux couleur noisette un peu délaissés avaient déjà pris plusieurs millimètres en mon absence. Ses yeux de la même couleur se posèrent sur moi et un éclat de joie parcourut ses prunelles.

– Tetsuya !

Un sentiment de soulagement m'envahit et je ne pus m'empêcher de sourire à mon tour :

– Yo, Shigehiro.

.

.

.

* * *

Merci infiniement pour vos premières reviews, j'espère que vous avez aimé la suite !

Tchouuuu ~


	3. Scène 03

_Hey hey heeey ! Merci d'avoir été patientes jusque là. Voici enfin le troisième chapitre tant attendu ! Bonne lecture ~_

Rating : M

Pairings : AkaKuro - GDMxKuroko

* * *

 _« We accepte the love we think we deserve. »_

The perks of being a wallflower

* * *

 _ **Scène 03**_

 _ **o**_

– _Yo, Shigehiro._

Laissant bien vite son téléphone de côté, il se jeta sur moi en m'étreignant de toutes ses forces. Je remerciai le ciel pour m'avoir donné de sacrés réflexes d'équilibre. Je ne pensais pas qu'il avait pris autant de force depuis ma dernière visite. L'autre jour, il était encore tout pâle à se plaindre de tout et de rien en agonisant dans son lit. Je me demande bien quel genre de médoc' a pu le revigorer de la sorte. Enfin, du moment qu'il allait mieux.

– Ça fait un sacré bout de temps, vieux ! Qu'est-ce que tu foutais ?

– Oh, pas grand-chose.

Son étreinte s'effaça. Je sentis son scepticisme dès lors que son regard accusateur se planta dans le mien.

– Donc, tu as passé toute une semaine dehors à _"ne pas faire grand-chose"_ plutôt que de venir voir ton meilleur ami qui se sentait si triste et abandonné ? D'accord, je vois. Sympas les potes.

Je me mis à soupirer, incapable de résister à l'envie de lui frotter la tête, de la même manière qu'un parent consolerait son fils.

– Triste et abandonné ? Tu parles. Je parie que la jolie brune qui vient t'apporter les repas tous les midis s'est très bien occupée de toi.

– Oh mec, tu aurais dû voir son super décolleté la dernière fois, il était tellement plongeant que j'ai failli m'en servir comme panier pour y lancer ma pomme !

Il se mit à rire jusqu'à s'étrangler. Je ne pus m'empêcher de suivre le mouvement en voyant la bonne humeur de Shigehiro. Je n'avais pas toujours l'occasion de le voir si euphorique d'habitude. Rester dans un endroit aussi calme et morbide durant des semaines avait littéralement le don de plomber le moral. Je comprenais parfaitement ses moments de colère soudaine, ses envies de hurler et de s'agiter comme un dingue tout juste sorti de l'asile quand ça lui prenait. Et encore, je trouvais ça plutôt soft pour un patient régulier. À sa place j'aurais probablement déjà assassiné un infirmier et aurais tenté de m'enfuir pour la troisième fois de la journée.

Quoique si je me souviens bien, l'idée de faire le mur lui avait déjà traversé l'esprit quelques années auparavant…

Ogiwara se rassit sur le matelas, cette fois entièrement tourné vers moi. Je m'installai sur le fauteuil à un pas de son lit et m'y affalai comme si tout le poids du monde se retirait de mes épaules.

– Dure journée ? devina mon ami comme si c'était écrit sur mon front.

– T'as pas idée.

– Raconte !

– Écoute, je ne pense pas que ce soit si passionnant de m'écouter râler pendant dix minutes…

Pas la peine de lui apprendre que j'ai dû persuader un gars de faire semblant d'être en couple avec moi, de lui avoir offert une glace, qu'il s'est littéralement comporté comme un gosse pourri gâté et qu'en plus de ça, les clients du café ont réellement confondu mes réelles intentions avec cette atmosphère "mère et fils" qui s'en était dégagée à cause de lui !

… Le problème était qu'en fait, si. Je lui ai tout raconté. Son expression excitée et avide de curiosité avait brisé mes résolutions de ne rien dévoiler à quiconque de cette humiliation totale. Et puis, bon, c'était Shigehiro quand même. Il aurait pu ainsi m'aider et me réconforter comme le ferait un bon pote envers son meilleur ami.

– POUAHAHAHAHAHA !

Ouais, c'était du moins ce que je pensais.

– WOUAH J'EN PEUX PLUS ! C'EST TROP DRÔLE ! AAAH MON VENTRE !

Il se tordait de rire dans son lit, tapant du poing comme l'air se faisait plus difficile à obtenir à force de s'esclaffer. Des larmes coulaient tellement il trouvait ça hilarant. Putain. Je savais bien qu'il était primordial de tenir sa langue devant cet abruti. Mais j'avais réellement besoin de soutien en ce moment, et lui tout ce qu'il trouvait à faire était de se marrer ?

– Enfoiré, grommelai-je en m'enfonçant dans le fauteuil.

– Désolé, désolé. J'étais pas préparé à ça, dit-il en s'essuyant le coin des yeux. Et donc… hum. Il te reste combien de temps ?

– Trois jours.

– Aoutch.

– Tu l'as dit, soupirai-je.

Rien que m'imaginer demander à d'autres modèles de me tenir compagnie en désespoir de cause m'horripilait. Je n'avais vraiment plus le choix, et qui sait… peut-être que Shirogane se montrerait un poil indulgent ?

– Tu vas te tourner vers qui alors ?

– J'sais pas. Je pense peut-être à Mibuchi, il a l'air de faire l'affaire.

L'idée ne m'enchantais pas du tout. Mais de tous les autres acteurs de l'agence, il semblait le plus apte à tenir son rôle à la perfection.

– Mibuchi ? Reo Mibuchi ?! Tu vises haut toi !

– Tu penses ?

– Hé ho, il est au top du classement du magazine 4BOYS ! Non seulement tu vas taper dans l'œil de tous ses petits copains transgenre, mais en plus on entendra parler de toi jusqu'à Noël prochain !

Tch. Il n'avait pas tout à faire tort. Mais les autres mannequins qui me venaient en tête ne m'inspiraient pas confiance du tout ! Vais-je vraiment devoir implorer Aomine ou Kise pour ne pas tomber dans le piège du président ? Ou bien supplier Akashi de sorte à me protéger des deux énergumènes que je venais de citer ? Mon Dieu. Toutes ces conneries me donnaient mal à la tête. Si seulement on pouvait me tenir hors de toutes ces histoires complètement débiles. Maudit Shirogane.

– Laisse tomber. Je me débrouillerai.

– Trois jours, me prévint Shigehiro.

Ma langue claqua.

– J'ai le temps.

– Trois jours, répéta-t-il dans un sourire narquois.

– Tu veux à ce point me voir sombrer ? m'énervai-je.

– Haha ! Je veux juste savoir ce que te réserve ce cher Shirogane-san en cas d'échec…

– Non merci.

Un rire le gagna à nouveau. Vraiment, sa bonne humeur était bien la seule chose de bien qui pouvait arriver aujourd'hui. Son expression enjouée avait inexplicablement le don de me détendre. Enfin, hormis les milk-shake à la vanille bien entendu. Sa voix claire et entraînante avait comme un effet apaisant auprès des autres, mêmes envers les infirmières comme j'ai pu le remarquer. Sa joie de vivre devait être communicative, je ne sais pas. En tout cas tout le stress et l'irritation qui me hantaient jusqu'à présent avaient totalement disparu. Merci à ce cher imbécile heureux.

Nous sommes restés un peu plus d'une heure à discuter avant que le service hospitalier ne me rappelle la fin des visites. Il aurait suffi que je demande pour passer la nuit avec lui, et je sais que j'en mourrais d'envie, surtout en ce moment. Mais demain n'allait pas être de tout repos. Si je voulais gratter des heures de sommeil, c'était maintenant ou jamais.

– Tu me diras qui est l'heureux élu ! lança Shigehiro avant que je ferme la porte.

Je restai un long moment devant le battant, adossé contre le support tandis que mon esprit hésitait encore à revenir et à continuer à lui tenir compagnie encore une dizaine de minutes. Mais rapidement, la raison reprit le dessus et je me forçai à quitter les lieux sur-le-champ.

En sortant de l'hôpital, le van était déjà parti. J'avais dû rentrer chez moi en taxi. Après avoir avalé un bol de nouille et m'être douché pour la deuxième fois de la journée, mon lit m'accueillit dans un rebondissement moelleux qui me berça aussitôt. Cinq minutes plus tard, je m'endormis.

…

...

– On y est.

Je sortis de ma transe en entendant la voix d'Akashi. Comme il venait de l'indiquer, nous étions arrivés sur les lieux du tournage et toute l'équipe était déjà sur place. Je descendis le dernier. Évidemment, ma poisse se fiança à ma fatigue et à peine avais-je mis les pieds dehors que je trébuchai dans un creux du sol mal placé. Mon corps bascula en avant. Je sentais déjà la chut venir, mes coudes heurter la terre et la saleté se coller à moi comme un attrape-mouche.

Mais au lieu de ça, une forte poigne me retint et ma tête fut protégée par un mur solide et douillet à la fois. Une odeur parfumée pénétra mes narines et je me surpris moi-même à me sentir bien le temps d'une seconde, avant de me rendre compte que je venais de tomber dans les bras de quelqu'un.

– On a la tête ailleurs aujourd'hui ?

Bien entendu, il a fallu que ce soit lui.

– Réveil difficile, grommelai-je en me séparant d'Akashi.

Son regard n'en démordit pas. Je sentais toute la sournoiserie découler de ses yeux rouges, et cette impression me donna la folle envie de le frapper.

– Kurokocchi si tu as envie de dormir, mes genoux seront toujours prêt à t'accueillir~

– Arrête ça, petit con. On sait tous que Tetsu préférera mon torse musclé à tes genoux de fillette.

– Hoho ? Tu as l'air bien sûr de toi Aominecchi.

– On parie ?

Je ne pris même pas la peine de répondre à leur énième harcèlement et continuai de tracer jusqu'au plateau où nos uniformes et nos maquilleuses nous attendaient. J'eus à peine le temps de m'installer que l'ombre imposante de Murasakibara me surplomba. Il n'avait pas dit un seul mot depuis notre départ de l'agence, et le voilà qu'il venait délibérément me parler. Cet idiot me surprendra toujours.

– Kuro-chin, j'espère que tu n'as pas oublié.

– Hein ? De quoi tu- oh.

Ah, c'est vrai. Cette histoire de deal et de pâtisserie m'était complètement passée par-dessus la tête. Heureusement que j'avais eu le temps de faire un détour à la boutique avant de venir à l'agence. Je soupirai :

– Il est dans mon sac, tu le veux maintenant ou à la pause déjeuner ?

L'étincelle dans son regard répondit à sa place. Soupirant une deuxième fois, j'atteignis mon sac à dos et en sortis une boîte tout droit venue du pâtissier. Un filet de bave au bord des lèvres, le géant s'empara de l'emballage et découvrit le magnifique choux à la crème XXL que j'avais payé de mes économies. Il était tellement simple à comprendre…

Bien sûr, notre petit échange n'étais pas passé inaperçu auprès des autres acteurs. Aomine était resté bouche-bée, tandis que le blondinet haussait un sourcil, aussi surpris que son acolyte.

– C'est quoi ça ? lança le basané.

– Un choux à la crème, s'illumina Atsushi.

– Nan, nan. J'parle de ce troc louche que vous venez de faire. Il a le droit à un cadeau ? En quel honneur ?

– Laisse tomber, m'empressai-je de répondre.

– Aominecchi a raison. Vous nous cachez quelque chose ?

– Mêlez-vous de vos affaires.

– Ne me dis pas que vous… vous sortez ensemble ?! s'étrangla Aomine.

Au lieu de m'étrangler à mon tour, je fus plutôt contrarié de voir que l'effet que je voulais produire la veille ne marchait qu'avec ces deux imbéciles. Pourquoi a-t-il fallu que nos groupies soient un peu trop ouvertes d'esprit comparé à ces cas désespérés ? Je me le demande.

– Est-ce que par hasard ça aurait un rapport avec ça ?

Nos têtes pivotèrent à l'unisson vers Shintarou qui tenait son écran de portable face à nous. On pouvait y voir une photo prise d'un téléphone sur le fansite de l'agence, exposant la petite entrevue de la veille avec Atsushi et moi-même. Un gros titre aussi flashy qu'insensé s'affichait en lettres capitales : _ **KUROKO-KUN & MURASAKIBARA-KUN – PETITE VIRÉE EN FAMILLE !?**_

Ryouta et Daiki se mirent à crier de surprise à l'unisson. Akashi observait la chose de loin comme s'il n'était en aucun cas concerné -ce qui était tout à fait le cas- et Murasakibara ignora complètement la situation, bien trop occupé à savourer sa friandise. Quant à moi, eh bien… mon ego venait de prendre un sacré coup. J'étais déjà assez en rogne quand toutes ces filles ont commencé à jaser avec leur histoire d'amour parental, mais là c'était trop.

– Tetsu ! Depuis quand tu fais des virée seul à seul avec ce gros tas de sucre ?! Ça fait cent fois que j'tinvite au Maji Burger en me prenant des recalages à répétition !

– Wouaaah c'est vraiment mesquin Kurokocchi ! Murasakibaracchi ne mérite certainement pas autant d'attention de ta part !

Ma tête recommençait à cogner. Je n'allais jamais en finir avec cette histoire à la con. Shirogane devait bien se marrer de son côté…! Je soupirai de fatigue, remarquant à peine l'arrivé des maquilleuse pour nous préparer.

– Ce ne sont que des potins de dernière minute. Ça ne tiendra pas plus de deux jours, lança Akashi depuis sa place, l'air aussi exaspéré que moi.

– C'est tout de même pas juste ! bouda Kise en croisant les bras. Moi aussi je veux venir la prochaine fois. Je veux passer du temps avec Kurokocchi !

– Kise. Arrête tes caprices, gronda Midorima en remontant ses lunettes.

La discussion s'enflamma encore quelques minutes avant qu'une agitation au loin n'attire l'attention de nous six. Un deuxième van venait de se garer derrière le nôtre, et quatre silhouettes sortirent du véhicule. Je reconnus aussitôt l'une d'entre elles dont les cheveux rouge vif éclatèrent de brillance à la lumière du jour.

Une pincée de soulagement remonta au fond de moi en l'apercevant. Son sourire étincela, son air de gajin pseudo-américain resplendissant en même temps que ses dents blanches.

– Yo les gars ! Vous m'avez manqué !

Bien que son humeur enjouée semblait rayonner comme jamais, aucun de nous de fut réceptif à ses ondes en surplus de gaieté.

– Kagamicchi… bougonna Kise.

– L'enflammé est de retour, lança le basané dans une joie de vivre quasi inexistante.

– Kagami, salua poliment Akashi.

J'esquissai un demi sourire forcé.

– Enfin arrivé.

Il s'installa un peu plus loin. Les trois autres acteurs s'étaient rendus à une autre table plus éloignée destinée aux rôles secondaires. Je pris mon uniforme scolaire et observa vaguement le vêtement à hauteur de mes yeux, l'esprit ailleurs.

– Tu sais bien que Kagetora déteste les retards.

– Ouais je sais. Je me suis couché tard hier soir alors- Hé, c'est un choux à la crème que t'es en train de manger ?! s'exclama Kagami en apercevant le violacé finir sa pâtisserie.

– Mmmh~

– C'est Tetsu qui lui a offert, dénonça Aomine, la joue appuyée dans sa paume.

– Quoi, sérieux ?

– Ouais, grogna Ryouta, et en plus ils sont tous les deux allés manger une glace hier après-midi. En _tête à tête._

Il avait insisté sur les trois derniers mots.

– Eh ?!

– Les gars…. grondai-je.

– Si tu veux voir les détails, ils sont répertoriés sur TopTeaDaily. Les groupies s'y sont données à cœur joie, je te conseille de le lire.

– Tu vas pas t'y mettre Midorima !

Tch. Terminant cette conversation agaçante, nous sommes tous partis de notre côté afin de nous changer. Le tournage put enfin commencer, et les heures défilèrent à une vitesse ahurissante. Tellement que sans le ventre grondant de Murasakibara, nous n'aurions même pas fait attention à l'heure de la pause.

xxx

J'étais mal. Vraiment très mal. Plus que deux jours avant l'instant décisif. Deux jours, et je me retrouvai dans les mailles du filet de Shirogane. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il concoctait vis-à-vis de moi, et pour être honnête je n'avais même pas envie de savoir. Toute cette pression se faisait de plus en plus lourde au fil des heures qui s'écoulaient.

Soupirant pour la trentième fois aujourd'hui, je regardai les gens passer de l'autre côté de la vitre sans qu'il ne fassent attention à ma présence. Ils allaient et venaient, les yeux sur le sol ou devant leur téléphone portable sur lequel ils pianotaient toutes les trois secondes. Le soleil déversait sa lumière au travers du carreau jusque sur mon énorme gobelet en plastique, rempli d'une crème liquide et sucrée aux arômes vanillés.

Le Maji Burger était sacrément calme pour une fin d'après-midi. D'habitude à cette heure, le rush était en effervescence et les tables étaient complètes à n'en plus pouvoir. Tant mieux. Ça me permettait de savourer mon milk-shake dans le calme et la tranquillité sans user de mon manque de présence naturel pour me fondre dans la foule.

Il y avait juste cette bande de gamins dans mon dos qui chahutaient comme des singes en courant partout dans les allées, munis de leurs ballons de baudruche 'gentiment' offerts par le restaurent. Paille en bouche, téléphone à l'oreille, j'essayais de me décontracter malgré les cris incessants des gosses et celle de mon interlocuteur ennuyeux.

– _Je te jure Kurokocchi, je crois que je suis en train de vivre la pire journée de ma vie !_

Une montée de sarcasme me monta au nez en entendant cette réplique de la bouche de Ryouta.

– Vraiment ?

Mon ton las et dépourvu d'intérêt ne parut pas affecter mon collègue. Au contraire, son intonation se fit plus apitoyée qu'avant.

– _Je ne sais pas où est-ce que j'ai pu merder… il était encore tout souriant hier avant le tournage et d'un seul coup il veut couper les ponts. J'ai beau lui demander pourquoi, il ne fait que m'éviter en répétant que tout est de ma faute ! Oh Kurokocchi… j'ai envie de mourir._

– Fais donc.

– _Quoi ?_

– Rien, toussai-je, comme c'est triste.

Il continua à chouiner au téléphone en reniflant comme un enfant. Se mettre dans tous ses états pour un amant qu'il ne connaissait que depuis trois jours… vraiment, ce type était incroyable. Tellement incroyable qu'il me donnait mal au crâne. Il en fallait peu pour me fatiguer, ces temps-ci.

Je réprimai l'envie de lui raccrocher au nez. C'est vrai, Kise était pénible parfois -toujours- mais je sais qu'il était quelqu'un à prendre avec des pincettes. Ce mec était extrêmement sensible, émotionnel. Il avait besoin d'attention, d'être aimé et remarqué partout où il passait. Se faire rejeter le déprimait autant que la mort d'un chien dans les films débiles qu'il regardait quand il n'avait strictement rien à faire. C'était presque un miracle qu'il ne se soit pas encore jeté d'un toit après le nombre de fois où je l'ai envoyé bouler.

Finissant de savourer mon dessert, j'aperçus une tête du coin de l'œil, allongée contre le dossier de la place vide à côté de moi. De grands yeux ronds me fixaient sans ciller, brillants comme ceux d'un enfant à qui on venait de proposer un aller simple pour Disneyland.

– _Ne, Kurokocchi. Tu crois que je suis destiné à rester seul jusqu'à mon dernier souffle ? Ma vie amoureuse est trop horrible pour espérer connaître la véritable passion romantique… !_

Je roulai des yeux à cette remarque. Si seulement il savait dans quelle situation je me trouvais ! Il aurait été beaucoup plus simple pour lui de se dégoter un amant en une semaine. Il en avait le charme. Pour Kise, un simple clin d'œil parvenait à faire craquer n'importe quel malheureux qui venait à croiser son regard.

– T'as pas déjà expérimenté une romance avec tes chers 'amis' ? m'exaspérai-je en passant une main dans les fausses mèches noires de ma perruque.

– _C'était pas de la romance…_ couina Kise.

Je haussai un sourcil, peu convaincu.

– C'était quoi alors ?

– _Du sexe._

– …

Ah. Évidemment. Il avait répondu d'un air tellement naturel. Je jetai un coup d'œil à la fillette qui n'avait toujours pas bougé d'un cheveu, juste pour m'assurer que le mot déplacé n'était pas parvenu à ses oreilles. Je l'aurais frappé s'il s'était retrouvé devant moi.

– Kise, grondai-je.

– _Hé… tu es sûr que tu ne veux pas tenter le coup avec moi Kurokocchi ? On pourrait former le couple idéal ! Je promets de te traiter comme un roi. Je serai à tes soins tous les jours, t'embrasserai à chaque instant, te toucherai comme si nos corps n'était qu'un entité à part entière…_

Je faillais m'énerver comme à chaque fois qu'il commençait à partir trop loin, jusqu'à ce que ses paroles rebondissent dans mon esprit le temps d'un clignement de paupière. J'avais une chance, là, tout de suite. Maintenant. Si je disais oui le monde entier serait au courant et Shirogane me laisserait enfin tranquille avant qu'une autre idée perverse lui traverse l'esprit encore une fois. Je n'avais qu'à répondre un simple mot et tout serait arrangé. Il n'y avait pas un instant à perdre. Tu peux le faire Tetsuya. Fonce.

– Tu…

Je serrai les dents.

– … vas la fermer, oui ?!

Raté. Je ne pouvais pas. Je ne pouvais définitivement pas.

– _Bouuuh, c'est trop méchant ! Je croyais que tu me soutiendrais…_

Ignorant ses énièmes plaintes larmoyantes, je finis les dernières gouttes de mon milk-shake qui m'apaisèrent aussitôt. Ô gloire à ces inventions révolutionnaires, sans quoi je ne tiendrai pas une seule journée sans tuer quelqu'un.

Toutes ses pleurnicheries me firent penser à mes propres problèmes de sociabilité. Autres que la Génération des Miracles et autres contacts dans le milieu du show business, je n'avais de liens avec personne. Excepté Shigehiro bien entendu. Je n'avais jamais eu réellement d'amis du plus loin que je me souvienne. Les gens ne faisaient pas assez attention à moi pour ça.

Seul Ogiwara était venu empiéter ma petite bulle pour me tirer de cette solitude qui avait bien failli me rendre complètement invisible. Encore aujourd'hui, j'ai l'impression qu'il est le seul à pouvoir me comprendre et tenir compte de mes sentiments. Je ne sais pas ce qui arriverait si je venais à le perdre.

Ouais, il était probablement le seul ami qui comptait autant pour moi, si l'on ne comptait pas l'infime intérêt que je portais pour Kise et les autres. Je ne les détestais pas, bien sûr. Ils étaient assez insupportables, mais leur compagnie était quelque chose à laquelle je m'étais habituée au fil du temps.

– _Je suis sûr qu'Ahominecchi va se foutre de moi…_ continuait à se plaindre Kise.

Sortant de mes pensées déprimantes, j'allais lui répondre lorsqu'une pression sur ma perruque la tira de ma tête, faisant tomber ma casquette ridicule et faisant ainsi jaillir mes véritables mèches turquoises à la vue de tous.

Surpris, ma tête se tourna vers la gamine de tout à l'heure, les yeux encore plus obnubilés que l'instant d'avant.

Mon choc se transforma bientôt en agacement dès lors que plusieurs regards interrogés s'étaient tournés vers moi.

– Wouah, souffla la sale gosse, Ils sont beaux tes cheveux… on dirait le garçon de la télé !

Non, sans blague ? Maudit soit elle. Mon attention se tourna brièvement vers Kise qui continuait de geindre.

– Kise, faut que j'te laisse. On se voit demain.

– _Hein ? Attend, Kuroko-_

Mon doigt appuya sur l'icône rouge de l'écran et la communication se coupa. Ma tête se releva sur la fillette qui admirait toujours ma chevelure, puis sur les quelques personnes qui venaient de me reconnaître. Ok. Il fallait que je parte. Tout de suite.

Plateau en main, je partis jeter mon gobelet vide et m'empressai d'atteindre la sortie au moment même où une jeune fille se ruait dans ma direction.

– Kuroko Tetsuya..? S-S'il te plaît, attend… !

– Kuroko-kun ?!

À peine sorti à l'extérieur, je me mis à sprinter sans destination précise dans l'espoir d'échapper aux fans qui commençaient déjà à se multiplier. Ma langue claqua. Et avec ça, le président disait que je n'attirais pas assez l'attention ? Au diable Shirogane. Au diable ses provocations. Il devra se contenter de mon entêtement jusqu'à ce qu'il se rende compte que je ne suis le jouet de personne. Quitte à subir ses punitions les plus atroces et humiliantes qui soient.

– Il est là !

Je me tournai et- _WTF ?!_ Leur nombre avait encore augmenté !?

Mon pied se prit dans des poubelles et je faillis m'étaler sur le trottoir. Une injure s'échappa de mes lèvres comme mon regard cherchait désespérément un endroit où me planquer. Ce n'était vraiment pas ma journée. Attendez, je rectifie : ce n'était vraiment pas ma semaine. Tous les problèmes me retombaient dessus un par un, me noyant dans une vague de stress et d'irritation qui menaçaient d'anéantir ce qu'il me restait de santé mentale.

Le cri des groupies n'étaient plus très loin. Mes jambes commençaient déjà à trembler. Bon sang, j'aurais dû faire du sport comme m'avait conseillé Aida ! Ma course me guida jusqu'à une petite rue de restaurent et de boutiques regroupés ensemble, m'enfonçant de plus en plus vers les cités de la ville.

Ma main attrapa mon téléphone et mes doigts recherchèrent ma liste de contact dans l'espoir de joindre l'agence le plus rapidement possible. Juste avant d'appuyer sur la touche d'appel, ma veste se fit soudainement tirer dans la ruelle devant laquelle je m'apprêtais à passer. Mon dos se plaqua contre le mur solide et une main recouvra ma bouche au moment où j'allais crier. Ouvrant grand les yeux, j'aperçus le regard hétérochrome familier à deux centimètres du mien. Le choc me paralysa.

– Il est où ?!

L'angoisse monta d'un cran. En voulant repousser Akashi, ce dernier serra sa prise et se pressa encore plus contre mon corps crispé. Il était tellement proche que je pouvais retracer le moindre détail de son visage.

– Je l'ai vu aller par-là !

Je vis des silhouettes passer devant l'embouchure de la ruelle, et je priai intérieurement pour qu'aucune d'entre elles ne tourne la tête dans notre direction. Enfin, je ne pense pas qu'elles puissent distinguer quoi que ce soit dans cet endroit caché dans l'ombre. Et n'importe qui nous voyant dans cette étrange position penserait à un couple qui profite d'un instant d'intimité, à l'abri des regards.

Mes lèvres se pincèrent à cette pensée et je sentis mes joues me brûler. Akashi me sauvait la mise, certes, mais sa proximité était beaucoup trop perturbante. Son parfum m'envahissait, sa respiration également, et d'un seul coup, tout son être semblait m'envelopper comme un nuage de coton qui venait me chatouiller la peau. J'avais l'immense envie de le repousser et de me remettre à courir avant que la gêne ne m'englobe plus qu'elle ne le faisait actuellement. Ma bouche toujours recouverte, la seule chose que je pouvais faire était de lui rendre son regard pénétrant qui avait l'air de prendre littéralement possession de mon âme. Il n'avait pas sa lentille dorée aujourd'hui, pourtant j'avais l'impression que le scintillement de son œil gauche allait apparaître à tout moment. Son visage s'approcha encore plus. Mon souffle se coupa dès que son nez effleura le mien, envoyant des signaux électriques tout le long de mon corps.

Pas bon. Pas bon du tout.

– La voie est libre.

Le son de sa voix me fit tressaillir. Lentement mais sûrement, il finit par reculer en me relâchant. Nos corps étaient toujours aussi proches, mais nous ne partagions plus nos battements de cœur, à mon plus grand soulagement.

Je me laissai à moitié glisser contre le mur, la fraîcheur de celui-ci apaisant la chaleur grimpante qui noyait tout mon être à l'heure actuelle. Je jetai un coup d'œil au mannequin, frustré par ce qui venait de se produire mais soulagé qu'il m'ait aidé à me tirer de ce merdier.

– Merci, murmurai-je presque en détournant le regard.

Je sentis le sien me caresser la peau.

– Viens, sourit-il, l'agence n'est pas très loin. On peut contourner le quartier en passant par le parc et ainsi éviter ces folles furieuses.

Sur nos gardes, nous sortîmes de la ruelle et nous nous dirigeâmes en direction du fameux parc. Je tentais tant bien que mal de dissimuler mon visage sous ma casquette, tandis qu'Akashi se dissimulait sous son écharpe d'été qu'il avait à moitié enroulé sur son crâne. Déguisement pas terrible je dirais, voire complètement inutile, mais étrangement personne n'avait l'air de le remarquer.

Le silence entre nous était palpable. Aucun de nous deux n'avait ouvert la bouche pour s'adresser à l'autre. On se contentait juste de marcher côte à côte, regardant autour de nous au cas où le groupe de tout à l'heure nous retrouverait. Dix minutes après, l'agence était enfin apparue à l'angle de la rue. Les environs familiers une fois à l'intérieur me donnèrent un sentiment de sécurité, et tout le stress stocké au fond de moi s'évapora d'un seul coup.

– Où allons-nous ? demandai-je alors pour la première fois depuis que nous avions échappé aux groupies.

Je n'étais pas censé être à l'agence aujourd'hui, et penser au fait que le Président risquait d'être présent me rappelait le deal passé avec ce démon. Mes membres se tendaient rien qu'en y pensant.

– Se rafraîchir. Ta course a dû être éprouvante, dit-il calmement.

Je haïssais le fait qu'il parvenait à lire en nous comme si tout ce que l'on ressentait était écrit sur notre front. "Fatigue" "soif" et "crampes" seraient sûrement gravés sur le mien si c'était réellement possible. Soupirant pour la je-ne-sais-pas combientième fois de la journée, je décidai de le suivre en direction de l'ascenseur. Prendre les escaliers serait comme me porter le coup final. Akashi a l'air d'avoir parfaitement pris note de cette éventualité, et mon agacement ne fit que croître.

Nous entrâmes dans la cabine luxueuse et Akashi appuya sur l'un des multiples boutons. Je passai brièvement une main dans mes cheveux trempés de sueur, essuyant mon front de l'autre. Heureusement que le bâtiment entier était climatisé, où j'aurais fini étalé sur le sol au moment même où je serais entré. J'étais une véritable petite nature quand il s'agissait de chaleur. La transpiration, la peau qui colle, ces instants de nausées quand le chaud vous brûle le crâne au point de le transformer en bouilloire humaine… Uuurg. J'en frissonnai rien que d'y penser.

Ce n'est qu'en observant la fermeture des portes qu'un détail me frappa. Je levai les yeux sur Akashi, interrogé.

– Tu t'es trompé d'étage, prévins-je en remarquant le bouton 10 allumé.

Pas de réponse. Je fronçai les sourcils en grognant.

– Hey, tu m'écoutes ?

Toujours rien. Avait-il choisi de faire le sourd-muet ? OK. Très bien. Je m'approchais des boutons en levant mon bras vers le 6. Comme disait le proverbe : on est jamais mieux servi que par soi-même, n'est-ce pas ?

Seulement, mon doigt n'a jamais pu atteindre la touche. Mon avant-bras se fit brusquement agripper, et mon corps fut violemment repoussé contre le fond de l'ascenseur. Je grimaçai, relevant la tête sur Akashi qui se trouvait à nouveau à un souffle de mon visage. Il me scrutait de toute sa hauteur malgré la maigre différence de taille. Mes yeux s'ouvrirent en grands, gagnés par la surprise.

– Akashi… ? Qu'est-ce que-

Ses mains s'emparèrent de mes joues et une paire de lèvres s'écrasèrent soudainement contre les miennes. Comme ça. D'un coup. C'était chaud, doux et humide à la fois. Je ne sais pas combien de temps je suis resté figé sans bouger le moindre petit doigt. J'avais cessé de respirer sans m'en rendre compte, et je pris enfin conscience de la situation au moment où mon cerveau demanda désespérément de l'air.

 _Premier étage._

Mes esprits me revinrent comme un coup de poing, et mes mains se dépêchèrent de le repousser pour mettre fin à cette scène complètement surréaliste. Je veux dire, pourquoi Akashi, d'ordinaire si posé et réfléchi, se mettrait à faire un truc pareil ? Non, je devais halluciner. La chaleur avait atteint mes nerfs cérébraux et j'étais en train de rêver pendant que mon véritable corps reposait ailleurs, loin de ce foutu ascenseur et de ce foutu cauchemar péniblement long. À ce moment-là, ma bouche s'ouvrit instinctivement pour récupérer tout l'air manqué depuis plusieurs secondes, et Akashi pris ça comme une invitation pour approfondir ce qu'il avait initié. Sa langue s'enfonça dans ma bouche, doublant la chaleur déjà présente sur toute la surface de mon épiderme. Un couinement de surprise franchit ma gorge.

 _Deuxième étage._

Pris au piège, je tentai vainement de m'échapper mais sa poigne était largement plus costaude que la mienne. Aussi, je me retrouvai totalement restreint dès lors que mes poignets se firent bloquer de chaque côté de ma tête. Son genou trouva refuge entre mes jambes, rendant ma fuite impossible à moins d'entrer en contact avec la partie la plus sensible de mon corps.

 _Troisième étage._

Jusque-là tout allait bien -ou du moins je croyais que rien ne pouvait être pire que la situation actuelle, jusqu'à ce qu'il décide malgré tout de relever son genou intentionnellement, le pressant contre la matière de mon jean. Une vague de frayeur me traversa l'échine, et je commençai à protester contre sa bouche toujours collée à la mienne.

 _Quatrième étage._

Mon membre se faisait sauvagement molester, et tout ce que je j'étais capable de faire était de hurler vainement contre Akashi qui étouffait la plupart de mes cris. Et comme si tout ça ne le satisfaisait pas assez, il libéra une de ses mains afin de la plonger sous mon t-shirt, caressant ma peau bouillante de ses paumes étonnamment fraîches.

 _Cinquième étage._

Sa langue valsait toujours avec la mienne, la poussant, la suçant, jouant avec tel un simple bonbon qu'il semblait trouver délicieux.

 _Sixième étage._

Mon corps déjà bien affaibli par ma course-poursuite précédente se vidait maintenant du peu d'énergie qui me restait. Ses caresses, ses lèvres, sa présence entière drainait mes dernières forces sans que je puisse avoir mon mot à dire.

– Mmmgh !

Une drôle de sensation chatouilla mon bas-ventre. Une sensation familière, inévitable et sacrément déplaisante. Je me fis rage pour essayer de l'oublier. Mon esprit se concentra alors sur le toucher précis du mannequin qui ravageait mon torse de ses doigts expérimentés. Combien de temps ça allait encore durer ?

 _Septième._

Chaud.

 _Huitième_.

À l'aide.

 _Neuvième_.

– Aa… ! AKA..-Mmgnh !

 _Dixième_.

 _ **-Ding-**_

Le bruit me fit sursauter. Un coup d'œil vers les boutons confirma notre arrivée. La chaleur quitta ma bouche comme Akashi interrompit enfin son assaut, mes poignets toujours maintenus par la force de sa main. Il me regardait haleter, témoignant sans doute de la violente rougeur qui devait imprégner mon visage au moment où il m'observait.

Les portes s'ouvrirent et mon cœur s'arrêta, craignant d'apercevoir des gens devant l'ascenseur et nous prendre en flagrant délit dans cette position plus que sous-entendue.

Heureusement pour moi, personne n'apparut devant les portes. Il n'y avait que nous deux. Akashi et moi, face à face dans la cabine, le mannequin me fixant d'un air triomphant tandis que mon regard lui lança des éclairs noires. Toute ma gêne avait disparu, laissant place à une rage explosive que je déversai aussitôt sur lui.

– Espèce de connard ! hurlai-je en me débattant une fois avoir repris la plupart de mes forces. Qu'est-ce qui t'a pris de faire une chose pareille ?! Lâche moi !

Je n'arrivai pas à le croire. Je ne voulais pas y croire. Ce qui venait de se passer était tellement hors du commun, tellement soudain… tellement intense. Mon cerveau était encore bien chaotique, mais pas assez pour ne pas prendre conscience de ce qu'Akashi venait de faire. J'étais départagé entre l'immense colère qui cogitait en moi, et l'incrédulité qui refusait d'admettre que ça s'était réellement passé.

Soudain, le front d'Akashi se posa contre le mien, ses yeux rouges me paralysant sur place.

– Choisis-moi Tetsuya.

Le son de sa voix résonna dans ma tête. Elle était rauque, suave et lointaine en même temps. J'essayai de ne pas détourner le regard, perturbé par le sien qui semblait lire au plus profond de mon âme. J'avais la désagréable impression d'être nu face à ces orbes intenses dont personne ne pouvait échapper.

Et alors que de longues secondes s'étaient écoulées dans le silence, son intonation se fit plus grave encore :

– Le marché avec Shirogane… fais-le avec moi. _Deviens mon amant._

.

.

.

* * *

 _Une petite review s'iou plaît ! *danse du crabe*_


	4. Scène 04

_Le chapitre 4 est enfin arrivé ! Désolée pour l'attente, vraiment. J'ai eu beaucoup de mal à écrire ce chapitre, encore bien trop plat à mon goût. Mais le prochain sera plein de rebondissement, promis._

Rating : M

Pairings : Akakuro - GDMxKuroko

 **/!\ OOC!Kuroko**

* * *

 _« - T'as un copain ?_

 _\- Oui._

 _\- Eh bien maintenant t'en as deux ! »_

Jeux d'enfants

* * *

 _ **Scène 04**_

 _ **o**_

 _– Le marché avec Shirogane… fais-le avec moi. Deviens mon amant._

Ses mots résonnaient encore dans mon esprit tandis que mes pas me conduisaient en direction de la salle de bain. L'eau chaude coula dans la baignoire, et quelques secondes après me voilà sous le jet, vide d'énergie et de réflexion. Je ne savais pas quoi penser. Ni quoi faire.

L'eau brûlante aspergea mes mèches turquoises, tout en dégoulinant en continue dans le creux de ma nuque. Il fallait que je me vide l'esprit. Que j'oublie cette sensation encore présente et désagréable qui s'accrochait à mes lèvres comme s'il était toujours collé à moi. Mon front vint cogner le mur carrelé. La douleur, intense mais brève, ne parvint même pas à me changer les idées. C'était à croire qu'il fallait que je m'assomme pour lancer une tentative d'amnésie…!

Je me souvenais encore parfaitement de la scène il y a tout juste trois heures. J'avais encore ses paroles en tête, ses gestes, son regard.

…

Akashi me fixait encore, ses yeux brûlants encrés dans les miens. J'avais eu l'impression d'être piégé dans ses orbes sans aucun échappatoire, comme si j'avais été subitement condamné à le regarder dans les yeux jusqu'à ce que je prenne la parole. Le problème, c'est qu'aucun mot ne s'était décidé à franchir mes lèvres. Ils étaient logés tout au fond de ma gorge, attendant qu'un je-ne-sais-quoi pouvant les faire sortir d'une seconde à l'autre.

Finalement, le bruit de la porte automatique qui se refermait avait déclenché le signal.

– Tu…!

… J'aurais aimé en dire plus, c'est vrai, mais c'était déjà un bon début. Mon hésitation m'avait permis de réfléchir à la situation.

Apparemment, Akashi savait. Par un moyen totalement mystérieux, il était au courant pour l'histoire avec le président de l'agence et venait tout naturellement me proposer de l'impliquer en jouant le rôle de mon amant. Que répondre à ça ? Je n'en savais foutrement rien. La seule chose que je pouvais faire à l'heure actuelle était de le fixer d'un air ébahi tout en essayant de contourner la question le plus subtilement possible.

– De quoi est-ce que tu parles ?

Subtile ? Ce fut l'esquive la plus pourrie que je connaisse. Et bien évidemment -ça m'aurait étonné- Akashi n'avait pas semblé tomber dans le panneau.

– Si tu veux me mentir, commence d'abord par retirer cette expression de ton joli minois.

Mes dents avaient grincé à l'expression la plus clichée de l'univers. Une expression utilisée pour la gente féminine, qui plus est. Non seulement Akashi me tenait dans ses filets, mais il se foutait également de ma tête. Survolant ce petit détail insignifiant, j'avais finalement laissé tomber mon cinéma pathétique pour le moins inefficace. J'ai soupiré :

– Comment tu as su ?

– Ce n'est pas important pour le moment.

– Au contraire. Il s'agit de mon cas et mes problèmes, donc que tu y aies accès sans ma connaissance me déplaît considérablement.

Ça a été à son tour de soupirer. Ses bras s'étaient retirés du mur et il s'était redressé au milieu de la cabine, non sans briser le contact visuel qu'il tenait depuis maintenant de longues minutes.

– Ce n'était pas bien compliqué à remarquer ton comportement bizarre ces derniers jours. Je savais que quelque chose n'allait pas. Et en effet, j'ai tout de suite su ce qu'il se tramait lors de ton entrevue avec Murasakibara.

– Lors de mon… ! Tu nous as entendu ? m'étais-je écrié en fronçant les sourcils.

– Sache que ce n'était absolument pas mon attention première. J'étais venu chercher Murasakibara à la demande de Kagetora.

Mon froncement s'était fait plus prononcé encore. Finalement, il a avoué :

– … D'accord. J'admets m'être douté que tu serais en train de parler avec lui.

– Je m'en doutais !

– Ceci dit, tu n'as toujours pas répondu à ma question.

– Tu penses vraiment que j'allais joyeusement te laisser devenir mon « faux amant » juste pour satisfaire ton plaisir ?

Il avait souri à cette remarque.

– Quoi, tu préfères peut-être faire face à ce que te prépare le Président ?

Uuugh. Me le rappeler m'avait entortillé l'estomac en un claquement de doigt. Ce foutu crétin avait semblé très amusé à voir mon visage se décomposer sous la légère menace qu'il venait de me lancer.

– …

– Alors ?

– Lâche-moi. J'en sais rien. J'en sais foutrement rien.

Il fallait dire que la proposition, bien qu'inéluctablement insensée, était très alléchante. Cela m'aurait évité d'aller supplier d'autres modèles à genoux avant la fin du compte à rebours et à me faire passer pour un fou à lier qui avait besoin d'attention. Le problème, c'était que Akashi lui-même faisait le deal. Et ça, ne n'était à prendre à la rigolade. Quand Akashi voulait quelque chose, qui sait quel genre de conséquence il pouvait bien laisser derrière lui. J'avais grincé des dents, littéralement frustré.

– Qu'est-ce que t'y gagnerais, dis-moi ?

Un rictus était venu se glisser sur ses lèvres pouvant faire fondre n'importe quel guignol du quartier.

– Voyons, Tetsuya. Nul besoin de me faire passer pour quelqu'un de suspect. J'ai simplement trouvé nécessaire d'aider mon cher ami dans le besoin.

Il avait prononcé mon prénom de la façon la plus naturelle qui soit. Il le faisait rarement en dehors du tournage, chaque fois qu'il ressentait le besoin de souligner un argument ou tout simplement pour s'amuser à observer mon expression actuellement renfrognée. J'avais détourné le regard.

Je pouvais dire oui. Je pouvais accepter et en finir une bonne fois pour toute avec cette histoire qui me prenait la tête depuis quelques jours. Je veux dire, sérieusement ? Me mettre dans tous mes états uniquement à cause d'un directeur puéril qui aimait torturer psychologiquement ses modèles en croyant pouvoir nous manipuler à sa guise ? Hors de question.

– Laisse-moi réfléchir encore un peu.

– Tu n'as plus que deux jours.

Merci de cette précision, mais j'étais déjà au courant. Comment pourrais-je oublier. J'étais encore pris dans une anxiété sans fond. J'avais pu sentir mon cerveau bouillir de l'intérieur avec toute cette pagaille mentale. Était-ce la chaleur extérieur ? Ou mon corps était-il encore en train de revivre l'instant le plus embarrassant de ma vie ? Je n'avais même pas envie de connaître la réponse.

– Kuroko-

Akashi allait m'atteindre à nouveau lorsque la porte de l'ascenseur s'était brusquement mise à s'ouvrir sans crier gare en laissant une jeune employée de l'agence nous surprendre en pleine conversation. L'attention d'Akashi s'était détournée, et j'ai tout de suite sauté sur l'occasion pour passer devant la femme et m'éloigner de cette maudite cabine qui me donnait des nausées depuis que j'y avais mis les pieds. Je ne m'étais pas retourné. J'avais seulement tracé jusqu'aux escaliers pour redescendre jusqu'au rez-de-chaussée et appeler un taxi afin de rentrer chez moi le plus vite possible.

…

Me voilà maintenant avachi dans mon lit, torse nu et pour le moins fatigué par cette journée littéralement épuisante. J'avais à peine mangé, mais le peu que j'avais avalé menaçait déjà de faire le chemin inverse de mon système digestif. J'étais resté dans cette position tout le reste de la soirée tout en somnolant à moitié perdu dans mon bordel mental.

Mon Dieu. Vivement que toute cette histoire ridicule se termine. Tu me le paieras Shirogane !

Les vibrations de mon téléphone me coupa dans mes incantations intérieures envers le Président de l'agence. Allons donc, qui pouvait bien m'appeler à une heure aussi tardive ?

– Allô, grommelai-je après avoir bataillé contre moi-même pour décider si oui ou non je devais répondre à cet appel et bouger l'un de mes bras complètement amorphe.

 _« – Tetsu, t'es réveillé ? »_

– …

 _« –Hey ! T'es là ? Allôôôô, un deux, un deux. »_

– Qu'est-ce que tu me veux.

Je n'étais décidément pas préparé à parler avec cet abruti à l'heure actuelle. Il avait intérêt à avoir une très bonne raison d'avoir perturbé mon demi-sommeil.

 _« – Oh, génial ! Tu es là. »_

Je pouvais presque entendre le sourire d'Aomine à travers l'appareil.

 _« – J'avais peur que tu sois endormi vu l'heure qu'il est... »_

– Je dormais, confirmai-je, non sans masquer la pointe d'agacement dans le ton de ma voix.

Ça parut lui faire ni chaud ni froid.

 _« – Tu vois, on a comme un petit problème par ici et- HÉ ! Reviens là petit con ! »_

Je restai sans voix.

 _« – Hahaha, regarde les jolies étoiiiiiles ! Ça briiiille ! »_

 _« – Bordel. Tetsu, faut que tu nous aide. »_

C'était dans ces moments là qu'il valait mieux écouter son instinct et raccrocher immédiatement pour ne pas nous laisser entraîner dans les problèmes des autres. On finissait toujours par accumuler plus de soucis que les fauteurs de troubles en eux-même dans la plupart des cas. Moi le premier.

… Mais curiosité oblige, je devais quand même en être sûr :

– Attend, attend. C'est qui ''nous'' ? Qui est avec toi ?

 _« – C'est Kise. Il est complètement bourré, je l'ai retrouvé dans cet état après qu'il m'ait appelé pour me demander où est-ce qu'il pourrait rencontrer des étoiles... »_

– …

Je l'entendis soupirer.

 _« – Je t'explique. En fait, on a plus aucun taxi et comme tu habites pas loin d'ici je me disais que- »_

 **Bip**.

J'envoyai mon téléphone de l'autre côté du lit et enfouis de nouveau ma tête dans l'oreiller en faisant comme si cet appel n'avait pas eu lieu. Non. Je n'avais rien entendu. Cela ne me concernait pas. Je ne leur permettrai absolument pas de mettre les pieds dans mon appartement. Les deux plus irritants de la Génération des Miracles ? Chez moi ? Et puis quoi encore.

Les rares fois où ils y ont mis les pieds j'ai bien failli leur faire faire un joli vol plané à travers ma fenêtre. Ils avaient de la chance que les vitres coûtaient cher. Vraiment.

Peu après cet appel contraignant, j'étais prêt à me laisser guider encore une fois par le sommeil quand tout à coup, la sonnerie de l'entrée retentit dans un bruit agaçant. Ne m'attendant aucunement à recevoir de la visite à onze heure du soir, je fis la sourde oreille en espérant que cette personne s'en aille rapidement. Seulement, la poisse semblait refuser de me laisser tranquille une fois de plus, comme la sonnerie s'éleva à nouveau dans tout l'appartement à répétition.

Puis je repensai à l'appel d'Aomine cinq minutes plus tôt, et commençai aussitôt à faire le lien avec ce bruit infernal qui résonnait comme le gong de l'Enfer.

– Ils n'ont quand même pas…

Préparé à toute éventualité, je me relevai brusquement de mon lit pour aller ouvrir et m'apprêter à tuer ce ou ces très chers visiteurs.

Stupéfait, je l'étais. Surpris, un peu moins. En colère ? Complètement.

– Yo ! s'exclama la figure d'un grand tanné que j'avais la folle envie de tabasser à cet instant même.

Il avait Kise à moitié avachi sur son épaule, le sourire béat et les yeux carrément défoncés. Son visage était rouge pivoine, mais je pouvais sentir d'ici la fraîcheur de la soirée s'accrocher à ses joues. Dès que ses yeux m'aperçurent, il se redressa aussitôt en vacillant sur ses jambes et se jeta contre moi sans me laisser une chance de l'esquiver.

– Kuuuurooookooocchiiiiiiiiii !

Il puait l'alcool à plein nez. Mes bras coincés dans son étreinte m'empêchèrent de de me couvrir les narines, et une vague de nausée m'envahit d'un seul coup. Aomine de son côté ne se fit pas prier pour passer le seuil de la porte et la refermer derrière lui.

– Pfiouu ! J'ai bien cru devoir passer la nuit dehors avec ce débile en train de chouiner toutes les secondes, dit-il tandis qu'il retirait ses chaussures pour venir les balancer dans l'angle de l'entrée.

Tombé à la renverse à cause de cet abruti de blondinet, je protestai aussitôt :

– Ça va pas, non ?! J'ai jamais dit que j'allais vous héberger ! Sortez d'ici tout de suite !

– Mais Kurokocchi ! pleurnicha Kise en resserrant son étreinte infernale, il fait si froid dehors ! Personne ne ferait subir ça à ses amis !

– Qui a dit que j'étais le tiens.

– Allez Tetsu, c'est juste pour une nuit. Promis. Et si tu veux on pourra massacrer Kise dès qu'il sera sobre et qu'il aura repris des couleurs.

– Ça ne change rien au fait qu'on va devoir s'en occuper toute la nuit, grognai-je, vraiment peu enthousiaste à l'idée de baby-sitter ce pleurnichard.

– Donc tu acceptes ?

– Ai-je vraiment le choix ?! Tu débarques chez moi en pleine nuit avec cet idiot totalement bourré et tu me le refourgues comme si j'étais sa mère !

Le rire de Kise fit naître de lourdes vibrations contre mon torse.

– Kurokocchi est ma mère ! Prend soin de moi, maman !

Sous le choc, mes membres se crispèrent à l'entente du terme avec lequel il venait de me désigner, tandis qu'Aomine fit de son mieux pour cacher son violent fou rire, sans résultat.

– BAHAHAHAHA ! T'as entendu ça ?! Maman, qu'il a dit ! _MAMAN_ !

Je me fis rage pour ne pas lui envoyer mon poing dans la figure. D'ailleurs je n'aurais même pas pu le frôler dans ma position actuelle, couché au sol avec un énorme bébé complètement éméché et irresponsable qui ne voulait plus me laisser partir. Finalement, Aomine eut pitié et le récupéra avant que je ne l'assassine. Ma soirée étant officiellement gâchée par les deux acteurs, je fis une croix sur mon temps de sommeil tant désiré et allai aider Aomine à tenir l'autre en place jusqu'à ce qu'il arrête de gesticuler.

Nous avions mis une heure à supporter ses pleurnicheries et ses nausées tout en déversant sa haine contre tous les couples existants sur cette planète. Sa précédente rupture semblait l'avoir plus touché que les autres… Épuisé, je m'affalai sur le sol de mon salon pendant que l'autre idiot de Kise rigolait tout seul, allongé sur le canapé. Aomine s'installa face à moi en soupirant à son tour.

– Je te préviens. La prochaine fois, tu appelles quelqu'un d'autre.

Il sourit à cette remarque.

– Ouais, mais avoue que ça valait le coup de le voir aussi pathétique. J'ai pris des photos, on va bien se marrer demain tu verras !

– Tu es aussi pathétique que lui.

– Quoi ? Je suis juste un ami merveilleux qui se soucie du bien-être de son prochain et-

– Qui profite de la situation pour se foutre ouvertement des autres.

– Qui transforme le malheur d'autrui en moment de fou rires, rectifia le tanné sans masquer son rictus malveillant.

– Où est la différence ?!

Kise était encore en train de ricaner en pleurant à la fois. Ses marmonnements inaudibles attirèrent notre attention le temps de quelques secondes seulement avant de nous désintéresser de lui aussitôt. Au moins, ces deux-là m'avaient permis de me concentrer sur autre chose que ce foutu deal à la con. Sans mentionner Akashi qui hantait encore une infime partie de mon esprit. Je leur devais au moins ça.

Aomine se mit à bâiller comme un fauve. Il était minuit passé, et aucun d'entre nous ne semblait tomber de sommeil, pas même l'autre éméché qui occupait mon canapé.

– Ça faisait longtemps qu'on s'était pas retrouvés tous les trois, lança l'acteur en inspectant les environs comme pour s'assurer que rien n'avait changé.

– Et ça aurait pu continuer ainsi si ce n'était pas pour tes conneries.

– Hahaha !

Je me relevai, détendant mes muscles jusque-là crispés.

– Je suppose que tu comptes pas repartir non plus, devinai-je en réprimant un soupir.

Je savais qu'il était impossible de convaincre Aomine une fois qu'il était fermement décidé. Surtout qu'il se trouvait déjà dans mon appartement, le virer relèverait d'un immense effort de persuasion que je n'avais absolument pas à l'heure actuelle. Le cerveau en bouillie, je ne pouvais qu'espérer qu'ils soient partis dès les premières lueur de l'aube. Chose que je devinais encore une fois impossible.

J'étais réellement doté d'une poisse horrible, croyez-moi.

– Noooope, répondit-il en s'allongeant sur le sol. J'suis trop bien ici.

– Tu veux un truc à boire, maintenant qu'on en est là ?

– À boire ! Ouiiiiii ! s'exclama Kise en essayant vainement de se relever.

– Toi, couché.

Une moue sur le visage, il retomba sur le divan en couinant comme un chiot.

– Tu as des bières ? sourit Daiki sans hésiter.

Sans répondre, je me dirigeai dans la cuisine en direction du frigo. Il devait certainement me rester deux ou trois bouteilles depuis le temps que je n'y avais pas touché. Bingo, il en restait tout juste deux cachée derrière une brique de lait très certainement plus bonne depuis trois semaines. Il faut dire que je passais peu de temps chez moi. Et quand j'avais enfin le luxe d'y séjourner plus de deux jours, mes repas consistaient uniquement à un sandwich poulet crudité du supermarché ou des nouilles instantanées trois rayons plus loin.

Les deux bouteilles à la main, je retournai m'asseoir sur le sol du salon après avoir donné la sienne au bronzé. Il ne perdit pas de temps pour s'enfiler les premières gorgées de sa boisson. Il se pencha un peu plus en arrière, jetant un coup d'œil à l'autre blondinet qui jouait avec ses doigts comme un gosse.

– Espèce d'idiot.

– C'est Aomeni… Aomi...Aeminocchi l'imbécile !

– Prononce au moins mon nom correctement, tu veux.

– Hahaha. Mon copain disait aussi qu'Aomenicchi était un idiot.

– Quoi ?!

– C'est pas bien compliqué à remarquer si tu veux mon avis, rajoutai-je en dissimulant ma minuscule satisfaction à voir l'expression de Daiki.

Il se renfrogna, et cette fois je ne pus retenir un faible rictus parcourir mes lèvres. L'attention de Kise se tourna vers moi. Autrefois sur le dos, il roula sur lui-même de sorte à ce que son ventre s'aligne avec canapé.

– Kurokocchi est plus mignon quand il ne boude pas.

Je haussai un sourcil :

– Je ne boude pas.

– Tu rigoles ? renchérit Aomine. Les seules fois où t'as pas l'air de vouloir assassiner ton entourage c'est quand tu manges et quand tu dors.

– Avec des couillons qui ne cessent de me taper sur le système à longueur de journée, il est difficile de ne pas être détendu.

– Oh allez, on forme une sacré équipe tous les six, nan ?

– C'est clair ! s'exclama Kise en se redressant. On est pas la Génération des… des Miracles pour rien. On va tout déchirer !

– Héhé, on déchire déjà abruti. On ne parle plus que de nous depuis l'an dernier !

Je les regardai parler et s'extasier sur leur succès comme si c'était quelque chose de tout à fait naturel. Je veux dire, pour des cons pareils je devais avouer qu'ils savaient bien tenir un rôle. Et en les regardant bien un à un, on ne pouvait pas se tromper : ils avaient la prestance et le physique pour se faire remarquer à des kilomètres. Cela valait bien sûr pour le reste de notre groupe. Murasakibara de par sa taille anormalement grande et son caractère d'enfant gâté, Midorima avec ses manies ultra perfectionnistes et sa dévotion pour tout ce qui touchait au spiritisme et au karma qui attirait de nos jours pas mal de jeunes naïves, et enfin Akashi parce que… c'était Akashi, quoi.

Celui qui ne tombait pas sous le charme de ce bâtard était soit aveugle, soit stupide. Pour ma part, j'aurais bien souhaité faire partie de la première catégorie.

Kise était beaucoup trop joyeux et enfantin pour déplaire, et Aomine était à l'image même de la bête sauvage fière et indomptable. Si vous saviez tous les commentaires indécents de ses admiratrices que j'ai lu sur un site…

Et moi ? … Pour être tout à fait honnête, je n'avais aucune des qualités des autres membres de la Génération des Miracles pour commencer. Mon seul atout était mon visage, semblait-il, et l'image angélique qui s'en découlait selon les photographes et ma mère elle-même. Je n'avais pas de corps de rêve, pas de passé mystérieux, pas de ragots à raconter sur ma vie ou quoi que ce soit. J'étais là, parmi les figures les plus célèbres du show-business pendant que ma popularité augmentait uniquement grâce à eux.

Pas étonnant que Shirogane s'était intéressé à mon cas.

– Attendez, je ne vous parle même pas de ma liste de conquêtes qui s'est décuplée en un temps record.

– Chanceux !

– Et elle pourrait se rallonger si une certaine personne voulait bien se prêter au jeu…

J'ignorai complètement son regard de prédateur.

– Pas touche, Ahominecchi ! Kurokocchi est à moi.

– Et qu'est-ce qui te permet de croire une chose pareille ?

– Je le connais depuis bien plus longtemps que toi, rétorqua Kise sans masquer son expression débordante de fierté.

– Ça ne compte pas.

– Bien sûr que si !

Et voilà, c'était reparti. Est-ce qu'ils pouvaient au moins cesser de se comporter comme si je n'étais pas là ? J'avais mon mot à dire, moi aussi.

– Je l'ai dragué bien avant toi.

– J'ai été le premier à le désirer ! s'indigna Ryōta.

– De quoi tu te plains ?! T'as déjà plein de gars qui sont prêts à te plaquer à la seconde même où ils t'accepteront !

– HÉ ! C'ÉTAIT MÉCHANT ÇA !

– Les gars, grondai-je en sentant venir un horrible mal de crâne.

Rien à faire, ils étaient tous les deux pris dans leur chamaillerie puérile, avec moi en guise de trophée à partager. Pour changer, tiens. J'essayai d'ignorer leur énième dispute, finissant les dernières gorgées de bière qu'il me restait. L'expression de Daiki se fit plus renfrognée encore. Il posa ses yeux menaçants dans les prunelles déterminées de Kise.

– Écoutez vous deux. Vous commencez sérieusement à me saouler avec votre compétition à la con qui m'embarrasse plus qu'autre chose. Allez trouver quelqu'un d'autre à emmerder si vous-

Je n'ai pas eu le temps de finir ma phrase, comme je me retrouvai subitement plaqué en arrière jusqu'à cogner ma tête sur le col. Il m'a fallu plusieurs secondes pour me rendre compte que j'étais sur le dos, Aomine se tenant juste au-dessus de moi. Ses yeux brillaient de malice, et je le vis esquisser un rictus des plus inquiétants que j'ai vu jusqu'à aujourd'hui.

– Tu peux me dire ce qu'il te prend ?! m'écriai-je dans ma stupeur.

– Ahominecchi ! s'énerva Ryōta en essayant de se relever du fauteuil, en vain.

– Désolé Tetsu.

– Quoi ?!

Et sans crier gare, son visage se retrouva enfoui dans le creux de mon cou tandis qu'il tenait ma tête afin de m'empêcher de résister. Je sus aussitôt ce qu'il cherchai à faire dès lors que la chaleur de sa langue mélangée aux pointes de ses dents allait et venait sur la zone de ma peau laiteuse que je devinai de plus en plus rougie.

– AOMINE ! hurlai-je, fou de rage sans rien pouvoir faire pour le virer de sa position.

Kise était également en train de lâcher bon nombre d'injures incohérente contre Daiki tout en s'écroulant sur le tapis à force de gesticuler. Mes bras faisaient de leur mieux pour le dégager, mais impossible de le faire bouger d'un cheveu. Ce mastodonte pesait deux fois mon poids, et pour être honnête, ma force équivalait presque celle d'un moustique comparé à la sienne.

Je serrai les dents, rouge de colère.

– Aomine Daiki ! insistai-je dans l'espoir de lui faire susciter une réaction. Je ne plaisante pas ! Arrête ça tout de suite ou-

Il s'était redressé juste avant que je ne réussisse à le frapper une fois mon bras enfin libéré. Il m'observa de toute sa hauteur, s'essuyant le rebord de la lèvres d'un revers de pouce tout en souriant comme s'il était en train d'admirer son œuvre, probablement violacée à l'heure qu'il est. Alors là.

Qu'il fasse ses prières. Il allait mourir.

Je m'étais relevé d'un seul coup en manquant d'envoyer mon front contre son rictus irritant. Et à l'instant même où je comptais lui faire goûter la saveur de mon poing, l'ombre de Kise qui était finalement parvenu à se tenir sur ses pieds nous surplomba une seconde juste avant de nous écraser de tout son poids.

– AHOMINEEEE ! COMMENT OSES-TU !?

Son poids tout entier était venu m'écrabouiller sans pouvoir me laisser respirer. Dans son état, il n'avait pas l'air de s'apercevoir qu'il était en train de m'étouffer pendant qu'il me défendait des « griffes » de Daiki. Les deux étaient en train de se battre sur moi et tout ce que je pouvais faire était de donner des coups dans les côtes de Kise dans le but de le dégager.

– Bahahaha ! Maintenant il est à tout le monde !

– Enfoiré !

Il ne fit pas attention à l'élan de son coude venu tout droit cogner contre ma tempe, et ce fut à ce moment que mon corps décida qu'il était temps d'arrêter. Fatigué, extrêmement furieux et à la fois lassé par tout ce remue-ménage que je n'étais même pas capable de contrôler, mon cerveau s'éteignit une bonne fois pour toute.

Dans la seconde d'après, l'inconscience prit le dessus et l'obscurité envahi mon champ de vision.

.

.

Le bruit d'un moteur incessant fut ce qui me réveilla le matin suivant. J'ouvris les paupières sur un rayon lumineux venu se faufiler à travers la fenêtre. Il a fallu que je sente la douleur dans mon dos pour que je me rende compte que j'étais encore par terre. Le grognement monstrueux que j'entendais depuis le début s'éleva juste à côté de moi, et j'aperçus Aomine, affalé sur le tapis avec l'un de ses pieds posé en travers sur mon estomac. Je le virai aussitôt.

– Uuurgh..

Ma tempe me lança une vive douleur lorsque j'étais venu m'asseoir. C'est alors que tous les souvenirs de la veille me revinrent en pleine figure comme un coup de poing. L'arrivée de ces deux boulets actuellement étalés sur le sol de mon appartement, un Kise intenable, lui et Daiki en train de se crier dessus pour la centième fois, l'assaut de l'autre crétin et pour finir, le coup de grâce de Ryōta.

… C'est décidé. J'allais les finir une bonne fois pour toute, ici et maintenant.

Cependant, mon élan meurtrier fut interrompu par les nombreuses courbatures qui suivirent le moindre de mes mouvements. J'avais l'impression d'avoir fait une chute de dix étages. Je ne pensais pas que dormir à même le sol était une expérience aussi douloureuse…

C'est en tournant machinalement la tête vers l'horloge du salon que je me rendis compte qu'il était déjà midi passé. Je m'arrêtai net. Quelque chose s'enclencha dans mon esprit, faisant tourner les quelques rouages encore en état de marche. Outre le fait que je venais de battre mon record de sommeil, un autre détail suivit celui-ci en remontant droit au cerveau : on était samedi. Nous étions censés se retrouver à l'agence à une heure pétante.

...

– Et merde ! m'écriai-je en me précipitant en direction du salon pour donner l'alerte aux deux ours en hibernation encore affalés dans la pièce principale de mon appartement.

…

Nous franchîmes les portes de Teiko's Entertainment Agency dans la plus grande précipitation. À peine sortis de l'ascenseur, nos pas nous amenèrent rapidement vers la petite salle habituelle où nous attendaient Midorima, Murasakibara et Akashi, ce dernier placé debout à côté de la vitre. Son attention se porta sur nous dès que nous étions apparus dans le cadre de l'entrée. Ses yeux me scannèrent tout d'abord dans mon entier, pour ensuite observer les deux énergumènes moins essoufflés que moi dans mon dos. Je ne loupai pas le claquement de langue de Midorima qui nous jugea d'un coup d'œil. « En retard ! » pouvait se lire sur les nombreux plis de son front.

Notre arrivée groupée ne semblait pas passer inaperçu pour le reste de nos collègues… excepté peut-être pour Murasakibara trop occupé à somnoler à moitié sur le fauteuil.

– O-Où est Aida ? demandai-je en reprenant le plus souffle possible.

– Shirogane l'a convoquée. Il semblerait qu'il y ait eu un changement de dernière minute pour le planning de demain.

– Pfiouuu ! lâcha Aomine en bâillant comme un fauve. On a échappé au pire.

– Détrompez-vous.

Le ton sérieux de Midorima attira l'attention du bronzé.

– Vous avez dix minutes de retard. Imaginez les complications que nous aurions eu si nous avions dû vous attendre pour partir sur le plateau de tournage ?

– Sheeesh ! Tu peux cesser d'être dans la négativité un peu ? On a eu de la chance, c'est tout.

– … En effet. Il paraîtrait que les Vierges, Gémeaux et Verseaux sont entourés de bonnes ondes pour aujourd'hui. Oha Asa a révélé que-

– C'est bon, Midorima. On a compris !

Daiki se dirigea vers le minibar, histoire de s'hydrater le gosier probablement sec avec toute cette précipitation de ce matin. D'ailleurs si je ne les avais pas réveillés à grands coups de pieds dans les côtes, ils seraient encore en train de roupiller par terre à l'heure qu'il est. Je suis sûr que le dos de Kise se souvenait encore de mon assaut brutal i peine une heure.

– Qu'est-ce que vous faisiez ensemble ? demanda enfin Akashi pour qui notre arrivée simultanée n'était pas passée inaperçue.

– On…

Je jetai un coup d'œil vers Kise pour lui faire signe de se taire. Il comprit tout de suite. Pas question de révéler à Akashi le fiasco de la veille, avec un Kise bourré et un Aomine impulsif venus squatter mon appart sans prévenir. Il risquerait de les assassiner sur place, et je sentais venir l'interrogatoire forcé qui m'aurait obligé à révéler tous les événements malencontreux de la nuit dernière.

À commencer par un Kise penché au-dessus de la cuvette pendant une vingtaine de minutes, avec une folle envie de sauter par la fenêtre pour « attraper ses putains d'étoiles » avant de chialer comme un bébé en insultant son ex de tous les noms.

– On s'est croisés devant l'agence par hasard. Rien de plus.

Ses yeux se plissèrent un peu plus, montrant explicitement qu'il ne gobait pas le moindre de mes mots. Peu importe, je n'avais absolument pas à me justifier.

– C-C'est vrai ! renchérit le blond, légèrement paniqué. Une étrange coïncidence, pas vrai ? Hahaha !

– …

Au moment où Akashi allait ouvrir la bouche, des pas précipités se rapprochèrent jusqu'à notre salle, et une lycéenne à l'uniforme bleu marine apparut dans le cadre de l'entrée dépourvue de porte, le souffle aussi court que ses cheveux noisettes. Elle nous toisa un par un, y compris Murasakibara qui venait tout juste de sortir de sa demi-sieste. Son étirement manqua de me heurter le crâne.

– Les gars, j'ai une grande nouvelle à vous annoncer.

Toute notre attention se posa sur elle.

– Le nouveau groupe en vogue que devait accueillir TV-STARSHOW demain a annulé leur venue à la dernière minute. Ce qui les a mit en panique car ils espéraient battre les records d'audience grâce à eux.

Après un instant de suspens qu'elle prit un grand plaisir à faire durer, elle sourit, crachant enfin le morceau :

– C'est pour cette raison que vous avez été désignés pour les remplacer et participer à l'émission pour faire encore plus parler de vous !

– Eeeeh ?!

Les exclamations furent au rendez-vous pour Kise et Aomine, suivies d'un « _hmpf_ » de Midorima en train d'évaluer la situation et les multiples tâches à préparer prochainement, un « _C'est quoi TV-Starshow ?_ » de Murasakibara qui débarquait seulement maintenant, ainsi qu'un silence d'Akashi en pleine réflexion.

Moi, j'étais sur le cul. Jamais encore on avait été conviés à une diffusion aussi énorme que celle-ci. Je veux dire, évidemment, on a fait pas mal de plateaux télé depuis la formation de la Génération des Miracles avec toutes sortes d'interviews innombrables qui n'ont pas cessé d'envahir notre planning déjà bien chargé, mais on parlait de TV-STARSHOW, là. La même émission où des invités de marque étaient conviés tous les dimanches, où le présentateur creusait dans la vie privée de chacun de ses invités pour chercher l'infime petite révélation qui pouvait s'avérer croustillante.

La moitié du pays sera devant leur poste en train de nous regarder nous ridiculiser ! Le moindre faux pas de notre part, et on pouvait dire adieu à notre carrière en un claquement de doigt. Est-ce que Shirogane était vraiment certain de vouloir nous envoyer dans un truc aussi conséquent ?

– Ah, une dernière chose, se remémora Aida en se tournant vers moi. Kuroko, le président m'a transmis un message pour toi.

Je fronçai les sourcils.

– Il espère que tu parviendras à surprendre l'audience comme convenu demain soir.

Mon corps se tendit dès que le message passa au travers de mes neurones pour venir atteindre ma cervelle qui reçut comme un coup de jus face à cette information. Shirogane attendait quelque chose de moi. Demain. Devant des millions de téléspectateurs. Un coup d'œil à Akashi me fit comprendre qu'il avait également capté le message.

– Allez, ne traînons pas ! s'écria Aida en sautillant presque. L'équipe nous attend déjà là-bas !

C'est presque avec réticence que je suivis le reste du groupe se diriger vers le Van à l'extérieur. J'étais de la viande froide. Shirogane allait me faire cuir sur une plaque en argent et m'avaler en une bouchée avant de régurgiter mes os dans une poubelle. Je le sais. Je l'ai assez côtoyé pour savoir que contrarier le président revenait à signer son arrêt de mort.

– Kuroko.

La voix d'Akashi dans mon dos arrêta le cours de mes pensées. Je me retournai.

– As-tu réfléchi à ma proposition ?

Je jetai un coup d'œil vers les autres déjà en train de franchir les portes de l'agence. Je continuai mon avancée, Seijūrō sur mes talons.

– Laisse-moi avec ça. J'ai pas vraiment eu le temps d'y penser et…

– Oui, j'imagine. Pas facile de réfléchir avec ces deux imbéciles qui te tournent autour je suppose. Étonnant que tu ne leur ai pas demandé de t'aider à ce sujet.

Sa remarque me fit tiquer :

Qu'est-ce que Kise et Aomine viennent faire là-dedans ?

– Tu étais avec eux la nuit dernière, non ?

Je n'étais même pas surpris de sa perspicacité. On parlait d'Akashi après tout. Mais personne a dit que j'allais forcément entrer dans son jeu. Je lui tournai le dos dans l'espoir de continuer à l'ignorer.

– Non.

Il soupira. J'allais passer l'entrée du bâtiment lorsqu'il tira mon col en arrière, m'étranglant à moitié. Le contact soudain de son doigt contre ma peau me fit tressaillir.

– Et ça ? C'est arrivé tout seul ? dit-il en insistant sur la zone de mon cou, me faisant grimacer.

Bon sang. J'avais complètement oublié cette marque que m'avait laissé cet enfoiré de Daiki dans le but de narguer son rival. Je me dégageai aussitôt, couvrant le suçon de ma main en m'assurant que personne d'autre n'ait remarqué. Je réarrangeai mon col de façon à le dissimuler. Aomine… J'allais le massacrer.

– C'est rien. Un accident.

– C'est bizarre, j'en crois pas un mot.

– Et c'est censé être mon problème ?

Agacé, je passai enfin la porte de l'agence et rejoignis les autres déjà en voiture. Des journalistes se tenaient à quelques pas de nous, derrière les hommes de sécurité qui les empêchaient d'approcher plus. Ils étaient là, prêts à nous attaquer, armés de leurs flashs et leurs questions persistantes dont ils ne se lassaient jamais. Aida nous pressa le pas, debout à côté de la portière coulissante.

– Décide-toi vite, Kuroko, lâcha-t-il en me dépassant. Avant que je ne perde patience.

Je le vis disparaître à l'intérieur du van, me laissant planté là comme une plante enracinée dans le béton. Je n'étais pas sûr de ce que ses mots voulaient signifier et à bien y réfléchir, je préférerais rester dans l'ignorance je crois. La seule chose que je pouvais faire à l'heure actuelle, c'était de prier pour que demain puisse disparaître de la surface de la planète dans l'espoir d'échapper au triste sort que me réservait ma poisse inégalable.

Bien entendu, ce n'est pas du tout ce qui est arrivé, à mon plus grand malheur. Ce qui s'est produit en revanche, dépassait de loin ce que j'avais imaginé être le pire.

Si seulement j'avais su ce qui m'attendait ce jour-là…

.

.

.

* * *

 _Merci à tous pour vos reviews, vous êtes géniaux. N'hésitez pas surtout pas à laisser votre avis, je prends tout en considération !_


End file.
